Photogrey
by Wordcounter
Summary: A Ranma/ST crossover. Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew? Due to a carelessly-worded and ill-spoken wish, the entire cast of the Nerima Wrecking Crew has been strewn across the sands of time and scattered across the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

11111111111100000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111

Date: 110408, 220408, 280408

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Kasumi has been __**BORGIFIED!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

PHOTOGREY

Part 1:

"RANMA SAOTOME ..."

Saotome. Famous last name.

"BECAUSE OF YOU ..." the male voice continued to wallow in anger and deep depression.

Because of _you_. Famous last reason.

Not to mention ... last words.

Wait a second here ... Last words? How could this be the last words when we're at the beginning of the story?

No ... make that first phrase ... since this is the neither the beginning sentence nor the closing sentence of the story.

"I'VE SEEN HELL!" a voice roared, screaming its frustrations to the heavens ...

And that's the way the story goes ... or some might say meant to go ...

Now normally, this would not be unusual for a certain lost boy except that said person was _well_ and _truly_ **lost** somewhere in the heavens.

Whatever the case maybe ... let's not assume that simply because an individual was _lost_ in **space**, said person would not be heard and ignored. This was true in the sense that the lost boy had not just gained the attention of one person but the attention of an entire race of creatures that inhabited the realm.

_'Did you hear that?'_ asked one voice.

_'I did.'_ came the reply.

_'What is Ranma Saotome?' _asked another.

There was a murmur or discussion among the creatures as they tried to locate said person with their sensors and limited psychic abilities.

"**SHI** ... "

Quick as lightning, the creatures went to work, determined to locate and destroy the intruder before ...

'Sensors are picking up a massive power buildup. It's strong enough to wipe out a star system!'

"**SHI** ..."

_'Where??'_ the alien commander screamed mentally.

_'It's coming from one of our vessels ... the largest battleship!'_ the alien navigator answered with shock.

"**HO** ..."

_'What??'_ Alarm bells began to ring in the alien commander's head.

"**KO** ..."

_'Leave the area immediately! This is a top priority! Emergency evacuation! Our most powerful vessel has just gone rogue! All ships are to target and destroy it!'_ the alien commander ordered through the bio-transmitter.

"**DAN** ..."

A massive blast of power exited the bioship lighting up the space around them for miles around. All ships in the vicinity were vaporised by the sheer strength of the blast. Those further away fared little better their shields and destroyed and the hull of their ships melted.

The somewhat frightened but angry alien commander was about to give the order to fire when the most powerful ship among them just disappeared from their sensors ... vanishing from sight altogether ... and as to why that happened ... I'm sure we all know but these strange aliens did not.

So they could hardly be faulted for the loss of their quarry ... not that their Commander was in a particularly forgiving mood at the loss of more than ten capital ships in the massive explosion that just so recently occured. Nor could the Commander be faulted for his next action.

_'Mobilise the fleet! Nobody does that to us and gets away with it!'_ came the angry command.

The aliens in the fleet quickly did as they were told, engaging their ships' powerful drives, thus disappearing from the space around them rapidly.

Nobody did that to them and got away with it.

Not even the Borg.

Said person was going to be one very sorry individual when the entire race got their claws onto 'it'.

_Nobody_ crossed _Species __**8472**_and lived to tell the tale.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile ...

In another place, two large-sized capital ships were moving at tremendous speed, hoping beyond all hope to throw off their pursuers coming for them. Right now they were transversing a strange tunnel-like space that seemed to extend into infinity.

"Your efforts to escape us are futile. Return to the Collective. All will be assimilated," a soulless mechanical voice spoke.

"We haven't lost them and we will be reaching the end of the transwarp conduit in five seconds, Ranma-kun," a female voice spoke worriedly.

"I will die first before I let any of them assimilate you back into the Collective, Kasumi," the second voice that sounded male replied through the subspace transceiver that connected the two speakers.

"Ranma-kun ..." the first voice replied with sadness and then both ships dropped out into normal space.

The first ship was roughly shaped like a finely-cut diamond with eight metal beams criss-crossing the spherical-shaped center, forming a matrix-like structure with two spheres and two cubes lining up the four angles of the ship. Like all Borg ships, it was geometrically balanced on all sides - forward, aft, starboard and port.

A deeper study of the ship, however, would immediately reveal that this was no ordinary Borg ship. Its ship class was unique, belonging to that of an elite Borg ship, namely, a _Borg Queen's Diamond_. Or simply put ... _a Borg Queen's personal command ship_.

Though most races may not have realised it or cared to find out since they tended to adopt a shoot-first and ask-questions-later attitide when it came to matters pertaining to the Borg.

The second ship ... in contrast to the first was shaped like a large metallic sphere. Ridges curved out from the sphere at different junctures across its body and large blocks of metal that sank in and poke out of the other parts, marred otherwise what could have been a beautiful or perfectly formed sphere.

Nonetheless, despite the uneven surface of its body and apparent difference in shape and size from the first ship, it was strikingly symmetrical in appearance, not to mention, balanced on all sides - forward, aft, starboard and port ... like the first ship.

These features, more than anything else ... clearly marked the ship as a Borg ship. A Borg _Tactical_ Sphere to be exact. One specially designed to co-ordinate the movements of the many Borg ships in the fleet that it usually led into battle.

The next ten ships that dropped out of the strange tunnel-like aperture that had appeared in this part of the galaxy were easier to identify ... From the simple reason that they made up the frontline forces of the _mighty_ Borg Collective, thus becoming more common place and well-known than any of the other ship classes.

They were the regular, some might say _sinister_ Borg _Cubes_ that preyed on and terrorized whole populations in the galaxy en masse into _assimilation_. The word subjugation did _not_ even begin to register as the poor victims were stripped even of their identities and desires, becoming _one_ with the Borg Collective.

'This is it,' Ranma thought, even without turning to confront the mighty force of Borg Cubes being sent to pursue him and Kasumi, fugitives of the _mighty_ Borg Collective.

The advanced ship sensors found on all Borg vessels rendered the need to turn around to see what was coming like in a human body, a moot point.

His face took on a grim countenance.

"Kasumi, when I give the signal, leave the area as fast as you can! Flee the site. Do not turn back. No matter what! I will hold them off for as long as I can!" the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist spoke in a commanding tone of voice.

"Ranma-kun ... What about you?" the eldest Tendo sister asked with concern.

"Go! NOW!" the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist ordered with more harshness then he wanted to as his ship's sensors picked up the Borg fleet powering up their weapons.

"We leave together! If you live, I live! If you die, I die! If you hurt, I hurt!" the eldest Tendo sister insisted stubbornly.

"_You will_ _**adapt**_. It is in _your_ nature. _My_ nature. _Our_ nature. Go! NOW!" the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist just about shrieked as one of the Borg Cubes opened fire with an intense, sizzling beam of energy that narrowly missed him and Kasumi.

Just as Ranma was about to retaliate, a rift opened up above them dropping a large strange-looking ship in front of the two sides of Borg ships. It had three sharp and short wings pointing out of the vessel in three different directions at equal angles and a pointed trident-like head. The sudden appearance of the alien vessel caused both sides to halt their attacks momentarily.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW??" a voice shouted through the space around them on all subspace frequencies.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

'It can't be ...' were the thoughts that ran through the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist's head.

There was only one way to be sure.

"P-Chan??" the Jusenkyo-cursed martial replied through his subspace transceiver.

For a moment, there was silence and then ... a familiar ...

"Ranma?? Is that you??" the voice from the alien ship asked.

"Yes P-Chan!!" Ranma shouted in relief.

"Don't call me P-Chan! Ranma Saotome! Because of you, I've seen **HELL**! Wait ... That's not right ... Ranma Saotome! Because of you I've seen **FLUIDIC SPACE**!!" the lost boy shouted.

Meanwhile ...

Onboard another group of vessels ...

A much different reaction was noted ...

"Species 8472! Do we proceed?" a Borg drone asked soullessly with a little dread.

"Yes we shall. There is still after all, only _one_ of _them_," came the reply from the Collective consciousness.

That assumption was good until more ships of the same kind as the first alien ship appeared above them.

'Oh-oh ...' went the thoughts of the Borg crew at the sight of the huge force of bioships that had just appeared above them.

The fleet of bioships upon catching sight of their ancient enemy, forgot their original target and went after the Borg ships exclusively, ignoring everyone else except for two bioships that went after Ranma and Kasumi.

Knowing the danger of taking on Species 8472 from his current Borg database, the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist held nothing back.

The two bioships struck first forcing Ranma and Kasumi to take evasive actions. Ranma narrowly avoided the concentrated blast of bio-energy that streamed out of the front of the bioship facing him and returned fire with a dual strike from his mounted weapons. Two intense cutting beams of energy lanced out through deep space from the spherical shaped Borg ship to hit ... no ... only to _miss_ the bioship in front of him.

That was not a problem since the first bioship wasn't his target. The twin beams of energy struck the second bioship, that was trading fire with Kasumi, damaging it severely despite its advanced bio-shields. Kasumi was quick to capitalize on the damage done to its port thrusters taken by the second bioship facing her, by opening fire with all her weapons in the firing arc onto it. Unable to avoid the attack, the bioship was effectively sliced into pieces by the Borg ship's weapons before it went up in a massive fireball, its deathcries echoing on all subspace transmitters.

Without any further hesitation, Ryoga quickly entered the fray, opening fire on the first bioship much to its shock and anger as it was not expecting one of its fellows to attack it. Still it managed to avoid the powerful blast of energy heading for it and returned fire in the same instant with its bio-energy emitters, damaging Ryoga slightly and forcing him to retreat momentarily.

Just as it was about to hit the lost boy again, it received a full spread of energy blasts from Ranma's 'lesser' weapons, damaging it severely, from the starboard. Realising that it could not win this battle, the bioship engaged its _fluidic drive_ and made the jump to fluidic space as quickly as it could.

Three concentrated beams of bio-energy struck Ranma. Fortunately, he was able to deflect all three blasts back at them thanks to his rapid adjustment to the Borg adaptive shielding system much to their surprise.

Another Borg Cube exploded as nine bioships linked their firepower together to form a planetary-scale bio-energy beam. Ryoga opened fire on them with his bio-energy emitters forcing them to break up their bio-energy link, consequently disrupting their planet-destroying weapon.

'One down. Twenty-seven more to go ...' Ranma thought as he watched another Borg Cube vaporised by a group of the bioships.

Just then, a small Borg Cube which Ranma identified as a Borg _Scout_ Cube left one of the massive Borg Cube behemoths just as it exploded in a massive fireball. Ranma intinctively prepared his 'lesser' Borg weapons to open fire on it when he heard the words, "Wait! It's me, Nabiki!" through the subspace channel that he and Kasumi shared.

"Nabiki??" Both Ranma and Kasumi cried out in a mixture of surprise and happiness at the same time.

"Where have you been??" All three asked at the same time.

"Well ... whatever the case, I think we better leave before the survivors turn their attention to us," the middle Tendo sister suggested, indicating the remaining vessels on the screen.

"I concur. Maximum warp, everyone," the eldest Tendo sister spoke.

Without any further hesitation, the three Borg ships and the lone bioship went to maximum warp speed and left the Borg and Species 8472 to sort out their differences in a battle with no quarter given or ask.

They had not gone far in terms of warp travel when they heard a voice loud and commanding ... through their subspace receivers.

"In the name of the Romulan Star Empire, surrender or be destroyed!"

Within seconds, dozens of Romulan ships appeared all around them ready to open fire!

TBC

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship)

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship)

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (light combat class ship)

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship)

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

What in the world has happened to Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma and Ryoga? And why? More on what has happened to the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will be revealed in the coming chapters.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	2. Chapter 2

11111111111100000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111

Date: 140408, 220408, 280408

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Nabiki has been __**BORGIFIED!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

PHOTOGREY

Part 2:

_They had not gone far in terms of warp travel when they heard a voice loud and commanding ... through their subspace receivers._

_"In the name of the Romulan Star Empire, surrender or be destroyed!"_

_Within seconds, dozens of Romulan ships de-cloaked all around them ready to open fire! _

Before this ...

"Praetor Shinzon, you promised us action and yet, you delay!" the Romulan commander spoke.

"Patience ... commander ... I thought we had discuss patience," Shinzon remarked.

"And my patience is running thin! Shinzon, we only supported you because you promised to deliver the Federation into our hands! Have you forgotten that little detail already?" the Romulan commander added, his tone of voice belying his barely restrained anger.

"Patience ... my friends ... patience ... Rest assured I have a plan and I am in the process of carrying it out," the Praetor answered calmly.

"Then, would you be so kind as to enlighten us as to what your plan is??" the Romulan commander snarled angrily in reply

"Just leave it to us to carry the plan out and rest assured, the Federation will be crippled beyond repair. Does that satisfy you commander?" the Praetor asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

The Romulan commander was about to answer when a Romulan guard rushed into the room.

"Sir, we have a situation. Three Borg ships of unknown origin have been spotted by our deep space sensors and are on a course that will take them straight into the heart of the Romulan Empire. At the speed they're going, they'll reach the Romulan border in three minutes," the Romulan guard announced.

"The Borg? Are you sure about it?" The Romulan commander asked.

"Yes sir. Even stranger, they do not appear to resemble any conventional Borg ships through we can identify them. One is a Borg Scout Cube. The other is a Borg Queen's personal command ship. The third ship is a Borg Tactical Sphere," the Romulan guard explained.

"And no Borg Cubes?"

"None sir."

"What does the _Tal'Shiar_ think about this?" another Romulan commander asked.

"They're silent on the matter," the Romulan guard answered.

"Go figure. They're as much in the dark as we are. Tell the fleet to rendezvous at Cylas-4. Praetor, it seems that our discussion must be continued at a different time," the Romulan commander announced before stepping out of the room with his compatriots.

The new Praetor and his Reman guards watched their departure in silence.

After they had left, the Reman Viceroy asked, "Praetor Shinzon ... does this change our plan?"

"No. We will wait for Picard at the designated juncture. If the Borg comes, we will deal with them. Not before then," the Praetor answered calmly though inwardly he was worried at the unexpected development.

He mentally calculated the odds of winning in a war against the Borg and quailed at its probabilities. If the Borg were to invade the Alpha Quadrant, there was a good chance all would be lost even if he were to accelerate his plans.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile in another place ... and another ship ... said person and his crew were dealing with a new problem that had cropped up.

"Geordie, have you figured out what is wrong with the ship's computer?" the captain asked.

"It would seem that the Enterprise's computer has developed a personality of its own. I would say it has become sentient, captain," the ship's chief engineer concluded.

"Sentient? Can you explain what it is saying? For some reason, the ship's computer is not translating the words at all," the captain of the Enterprise continued.

"The words are spoken in a form of archaic Japanese, captain. It says ... 'What dark machinations has the foul sorceror, Saotome, planned this time? No doubt he plans to enslave the fierce tigress Akane and the pigtailed goddess by removing the Blue Thunder from his presence. I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School will not stand for it! The vengeance of heaven is slow but sure!'" the android translated.

The crew of the Enterprise listened to Data's words in disbelief.

"That's what it said? Are you sure Data?" Geordie asked.

"Positive. Now it's saying 'Foul sorceror, thou shalt not escape the wrath of the Blue Thunder!'" the android replied.

"They sound like the mindless ramblings of a Shakespearian cynic!" Picard added.

"Sir, our ship's warp drives are powering up. Shakespearian cynic or not, the AI appears to have taken control of our ship. The destination appears to be the Romulan border!" Geordie answered.

"Deactivate the ship's computer!" the captain of the Enterprise ordered.

The crew quickly went to do as they were told. Unfortunately for the crew, disabling the AI onboard the Enterprise turned out to be easier said than done.

"Great! Not only do we have a rogue AI taking control of our ship! We have a rogue _and_ **retarded** AI doing so," Riker commented as the Federation starship went into warp.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile ... onboard the Reman Warbird ... _Scimitar_ ...

"Praetor, the Enterprise has gone into warp! They appear headed for the Romulan border!" the Reman navigator spoke.

_'Hmmm?? The Romulan border where the Borg are arriving? Why though? This is very much unlike Picard,'_ Shinzon thought as he pondered the sudden shift in movement by the Enterprise captain.

"What are you waiting for?? Follow them!" the Praetor ordered the crew of the Reman ship.

He could not allow his quarry to escape. The captain of the Enterprise held more than being the key to his survival here. If he were to leave right now at this point in time, his carefully-laid out plans for the future of the entire quadrant might just fall apart.

Quickly, the flagship of the Reman warfleet went into warp, tracking down its prey ... _the Enterprise_.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

At the Romulan border ...

A tense standoff was taking place ...

"Commander, all we're asking for is safe passage through Romulan space," Nabiki spoke, presenting her request on behalf of Kasumi, Ranma, Ryoga ... where was Ryoga?

_'Where in the world is Ryoga Hibiki?'_ the middle Tendo sister wondered while she scanned her surroundings with her advanced Borg sensors for signs of the lost boy.

_'Lost as usual somewhere in the galaxy. No doubt blaming me for all of his problems_,_'_ came the unexpected reply.

_'Ranma, I need to concentrate on the negotiations here ... unless of course you want to fight your way through the entire Romulan fleet!'_ Nabiki answered cheerfully.

'_Sorry._' the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist's voice died down on the other end.

"The Borg are not permitted entry, one way or another, into Romulan space under any circumstances!" the Romulan commander insisted.

"We are not Borg! We have broken away from the Collective!" Nabiki replied.

"Even so. If any of you attempt to cross the border without our permission, we will be forced to destroy your ships!" the Romulan commander warned loudly in an intimidating gesture though inwardly he hoped that it didn't have to come down to that.

He was well aware of the heavy losses that would be incurred by the Romulan fleet in a battle of no-limits with the Borg.

_'He's afraid of us Ranma-kun,'_ Kasumi spoke while observing the ongoing negotiations through the subspace link they shared with Nabiki.

_'I know Kasumi-chan. Everyone is afraid of the Borg except Species 8472,'_ Ranma replied.

The arguments continued.

They were still speaking when Nabiki picked up something on her ship's sensors which was actively scanning for the lost boy's presence.

A Federation starship? What's it doing here? Everyone wondered as the ship dropped out of warp.

The transmission from the ship gave them a clue.

"THE VENGEANCE OF HEAVEN IS SLOW BUT SURE! I WILL SMITE THEE, FOUL SORCEROR!" a voice shouted through the subspace channel.

The Enterprise's weapons began to power up.

_Kuno?? The so-called Blue Thunder of Furinkan High School is here??_ were the thoughts that went through Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi's heads.

_'That does sound like Kuno, Ranma.'_ Nabiki admitted without the usual cheerful banter through the special link she shared with Ranma and her elder sister.

"WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE PIGTAILED GODDESS AND THE FIERCE TIGRESS AKANE?? FREE THEM AT ONCE!" the same voice continued in that loud tone of voice.

_'Kuno, definitely. One hundred percent confirmation,'_ the Jusenkyo martial artist concluded.

The other two Tendo sisters readily agreed.

"Kuno! For the last time ... I have not enslaved the pigtailed girl and Akane! Get that through your thick skull! You dolt!" Ranma shouted back through the subspace transmitter.

"YOU LIE! VILE SORCEROR! HAVE AT THEE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" the voice continued in a louder tone while phaser blasts lanced out in rapid fire mode from the _Enterprise_ towards Ranma's ship who easily evaded all the attacks.

_Not to mention, he's picked this great and convenient time to liberate his 'fair maidens' enslaved to the foul sorceror!_ Ranma gave the equivalent of a mental sigh as the Federation starship's attacks did not go unnoticed by the Romulan fleet.

_'Am I not enslaved to the foul sorceror Saotome?'_ Kasumi asked the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist cheekily.

_'Kasumi! One Kuno is bad enough! If you two want to get involve in one of those BDSM roleplays ...'_ Nabiki chided her sister.

_'Just trying to lighten up here. Can't a Borg Queen have a day off from her usual self?'_ the eldest Tendo sister answered cheerfully before sending Nabiki a holodeck program on BDSM live demonstrations collected from all those minds assimilated by the Borg Collective.

_'Kasumi! I'm so shocked! Such perversions! Such corruption! Such depravity! From the Angel of our family itself! What has become of my noble and saintly sister?'_ Nabiki repeated in mock admonishment and horror at the vast amount of breeding methods done by various alien races throughout the galaxy.

_'She has become enlightened ... through assimilation ... and adaptation,'_ came the eldest Tendo sister's clever reply.

_'What more could go wrong?'_ the Jusenkyo cursed martial artist wondered as he pretended not to hear Kasumi and Nabiki's subspace exchange which was becoming more and more embarassing as time wore on while continuing to dodge all of Kuno's phaser attacks.

Just then the sound of the most horrible laughter was broadcasted out throughout the region on all subspace frequencies.

_'Me and my big thoughts,'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist swore.

"OH! HO! HO! HO! Sasuke! To arms! We must stop my foolish brother from destroying my love!"came the words across the subspace channel.

_'Kodachi. Not her ... anyone but her ...'_ went a certain Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist's thoughts as he briefly recalled the insane gymnast's antics back in Nerima.

"Yes, of course, Mistress Kodachi!" the Kuno household ninja answered as two of the Romulan ships broke formation from the Romulan fleet and opened fire on the Federation starship!

_'It's amazing isn't it? Even in another universe, she's never far from you,'_ Nabiki remarked snidely .

_'Be silent Nabiki. Your sarcastic comments are not helping matters,'_ Ranma mentally shot back as he continued to follow the antics of the Kuno household through his advanced Borg sensors.

_'Oh come on ... Where's your sense of humour? Don't tell me that it has been frozen up by the Borg!'_ Nabiki winked back at him.

_'Humour is irrelevant. All will be assimilated.'_ Ranma spoke in a Borg-like manner.

_'Very funny.'_ the middle Tendo sister remarked as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Onboard the Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird, _Agon'tath_, a far different story was taking place. The Romulan commander was shocked, albeit furious when two ships from the Romulan fleet broke away from the rest to attack the Federation starship.

"Cease fire!" he shouted to the attacking duo.

There was no reply except for the sound of the bone-chilling laugh coming through his subspace channel. This turn of events made up the commander's mind.

"This is a top priority order to all ships! The _Valdore_ and _Norexan_ Warbirds have gone rogue! Destroy them!" the Romulan commander relayed the order to the entire fleet.

Ranma immediately powered up all of his weapons.

_What are you doing?_ Nabiki asked, although she could already guess the answer.

_I don't like either of the Kunos but we just can't let them get slaughtered by the Romulan fleet!_ the Jusenkyo martial artist answered as he entered the fray by opening up with a dual cutting beam attack on the Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird.

Meanwhile ... onboard the Romulan flagship ...

"Sir! One of the Borg ships is powering up its weapons!" the Romulan navigator spoke.

"What?? Evasive maneuvers!" he ordered but the command came too slow and too late.

The massive Romulan Battlebird shook heavily as the powerful cutting beam attack from the spherical-looking Borg ship struck the shields with tremendous force, collapsing it altogether before several more shots from the same ship rattled the hull of the ship disabling its weapons altogether.

Kasumi quickly followed suit. Her heavy Borg weapons individually targeting and taking out all the Romulan ships like flies.

_Why do I even bother? When it comes to Ranma, negotiations only go so far ..._ the middle Tendo sister thought before opening fire on one of the Romulan ships herself .

TBC

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship)

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship)

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (light combat class ship)

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship)

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship)

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship)

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship)

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

What in the world has happened to Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma and Ryoga? And why? More on what has happened to the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will be revealed in the coming chapters.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	3. Chapter 3

11111111111100000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111

Date: 180408, 220408, 280408

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

PHOTOGREY

Part 3:

_Why do I even bother? When it comes to Ranma, negotiations only go so far ... the middle Tendo sister thought before opening fire on one of the Romulan ships herself ._

_'There's too many of them! I don't think we'll be able to make it to the Kunos in time!'_ the middle Tendo sister shouted as she narrowly avoided being caught in a crossfire between several Romulan ships.

That would have been bad. Only her ability at _'Anything Goes Starship Combat'_ enabled her to survive the crossfire virtually unscathed.

_'Failure is not an acceptable outcome,'_ Ranma replied grimly while shooting at the Romulan ships and dodging or adapting his shields to match their return fire.

_'Why don't we assimilate the Romulan ships and turn some of them to our side since we're perfectly capable of doing so? That way we don't have to kill them and less lives would be lost.'_ the eldest Tendo sister suggested.

_'A good idea since it would give us more resources and firepower to use from,'_ the middle Tendo sister agreed.

_'Assimilation is preferable to death. Death is permanent. Assimilation is not,'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial answered, voicing his agreement to Kasumi's suggestion and responded by beaming a full squad of Borg marines onto the _Vereleus _Battlebird whose shields were already down.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Onboard the Romulan flagship, things were proceeding frantically as Romulan personnel ran back and forth to jumpstart the ship's engines inro working mode again. So busy were they trying to get the ship moving that they did not notice the tell-tale signs of transporter activity in the immediate vicinity.

Several figures decked out with cybernetic implants and advanced combat armour appeared on the ship. They moved swiftly firing their strange looking weapons attached to their wrists, releasing a cache of darts all over the immediate area.

The darts were pre-programmed to track biological lifesigns as well as turn around corners in their search. Each dart contained microscopic nanoprobes designed to penetrate the skin and turn their targets into new Borg drones.

A Romulan personnel like so many others was busy trying to repair a damaged section of the ship when he felt something struck him on the neck. It felt like a pinprick and then a strange cool feeling began to spread from that area to the rest of his body. Cybernetic implants grew out of his body and his perception changed rapidly.

Suddenly, the Romulan felt his mind linked to new minds aboard another ship.

_'I'm being assimilated!'_ he mentally shrieked as comprehension dawned upon him.

Not faraway, his fellow crewmember lay on the ground, incapacitated and pretty much unable to help him as cybernetic implants and new combat armour grew all over his body.

Unlike other assimilation attempts by the Borg, Ranma and Kasumi's assimilation methods were very fast, precise and _silent_, not even giving their targets a chance to react. Most of their targets did not even register being assimilated at all until it was too late.

Once the assimilation process was complete, the new Borg drones went about their assigned tasks automatically without a word, namely repairing and upgrading the Romulan ship to Borg standards. As in every encounter with a new alien race barring _Species 8472_, any new technology not known by the Borg was immediately acquired, analysed and then before long ... put to use by the Borg on all their ships.

Take for example - the Romulan cloaking device. Upon successful assimilation of the _Vereleus _Battlebirdby Ranma, Nabiki had gained access to Romulan cloaking technology. Without any hesitation, she had re-created the same cloaking device aboard her ship using Borg technology while dodging and attacking her foes.

The only thing was, it took time for the device to be ready so she couldn't use it straight away ... not that it was particularly useful in combat anyway but outside of it ... the possibilities were intriguing to say the least.

As for the _Vereleus_ Battlebird, it was now firing on the other Romulan ships giving them another fully functional Borg-assimilated ship upgraded with the standard Borg technology to worry about.

Thanks to their special subspace link, Ranma, Nabiki and Kasumi were able to coordinate their defenses, attacks and movements with accuracy and precision. Disruptor blasts, phaser blasts, photon torpedoes and plasma torpedoes that could not be avoided were dealt with using their adaptive shielding technology which was made easier with three Borg ships instead of the usual one Borg ship involved in the fight.

What was more, they were able to triangulate all their attacks and defense strategies on any ship that had the misfortune of becoming their next target. And this was not limited to them alone since they were also coordinating the movements of the assimilated ships, the _Vereleus Battlebird_, being the strongest among them with its unique heavy armament of _singularity_ torpedoes instead of the usual plasma torpedoes utilised by the Romulan Navy.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

The battle raged fiercely for awhile ... with both sides giving their all in a battle to the death. Finally, Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki stood triumphant amidst the remains of the Romulan fleet. The Federation starship remained intact although its hull was battered and its shields were down.

Both Kodachi and Sasuke were little better off ... with their shield strength at less than five percent remaining and their arsenal of disruptor blasts and plasma torpedoes completely exhausted.

Nabiki was busy 'assimilating' the remains of the Romulan fleet from the battlefield with the help of the _Vereleus _Battlebird, the sole surviving assimilated ship from the battle. When asked what she was doing with the remains, the middle Tendo sister simply smiled and said, _'It's a surprise.'_

All in all, Ranma surmised that things had turned out alright although it could have been better. Speaking of which ... Kuno was back to his usual self cursing the foul sorceror Saotome for the use of his 'foul magicks' to win the fight. While both Kodachi and Sasuke did their usual stuff with Kodachi loudly proclaiming her love for him and Sasuke apologising to Kuno for being forced to open fire upon him by his sister.

"FOUL SORCEROR!"

_'For once, you would think that Kuno would be grateful to us for saving his bacon from the fire but no ... he's still blaming the foul sorceror Saotome for all of his problems ...'_ Ranma spoke in disgust while listening to the Blue Thunder's tirade.

Ranma was sorely tempted to put Kuno out of action for good but doing so would have killed the crew of the Enterprise.

"IT IS CLEAR NOW! THY CURRENT EVIL WORKS WERE NOT ENOUGH TO STOP THE BLUE THUNDER ALONE! THUS THOU HAS SUMMONED ADDITIONAL MINIONS TO DO THY BIDDING!" went the ranting voice of the Blue Thunder.

_'I know what you mean Ranma-kun ... Don't think about it. It will get you down. Besides I will always be there for you ...,'_ the eldest Tendo sister answered, trying to lighten up Ranma's depressed state.

_'Thank you Kasumi-chan. Your words mean very much to me,'_ Ranma answered, meaning what he said in every sense of the word.

_'Alright! Alright! That's enough you two lovebirds! Take your talk to the private channel!'_ the middle Tendo sister chided the other two Borg ships just before they descended into their usual _'talk'_.

_'Nabiki ... you've constructed new Scout Cubes! Whatever for?!'_ Ranma asked bewildered at the new ships he was picking up on his sensors.

_'After having your mind upgraded by the Borg Collective and continual access to their database, your intelligence certainly hasn't improved in the slightest,'_ Nabiki shook her head in her impersonation of a very wise old zen master shaking his head in disbelief.

_'Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist warned as one of his light weapon arrays began to power up.

_'No. Of course not ...,'_ Nabiki replied quickly upon picking up the power buildup from Ranma.

_'Think about it, Ranma! We're in an alien universe! One we couldn't even have conceivably imagined while in Nerima ... until the Wishbringer Incident! If we are here ... it stands to reason that the others would also be here. You, Kasumi, me, Ryoga, Kuno, Kodachi and Sasuke have all been accounted for. Akane's still missing. So is Ukyo, Konatsu, dad, Uncle Genma, Auntie Nodoka, Shampoo and Moose! We have to find out where the rest of the Nerima gang are! Or where they have all gone too! We have a better chance of survival if we stick together then if we're going to go separately! But to do that, we need more information!'_ the middle Tendo sister explained as a few of the Borg Scout Cubes began to power up their warp drives.

_'You're going to send all of them out??'_ Ranma asked in bewilderment.

_'Well not all of them,'_ Nabiki answered as seven of the remaining Borg Scout Cubes remained behind before approaching the middle Tendo sister's position.

_'What ..?'_ asked the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist while pondering the meaning of the middle Tendo sister's words.

The new Scout Cubes closed in onto Nabiki's ship and right before the eyes of everyone in the immediate area, they began joining up with Nabiki's Scout Cube. They fused quickly, helped by the fact that most if not all Borg ships were geometrically symmetrical in structure formation and their systems evenly distributed on all sides.

_'Besides I'm merely a light combat vessel unlike both you and Kasumi who are capital ships already. Linking up with the other Scout Cubes should improve my own chances of survival considerably,'_ Nabiki answered after the linkup process was complete giving rise to a larger and more sinister-looking Borg ship .

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

While everyone was still busy taking in Nabiki's size-change from light class combat ship to medium class combat ship, the faint outline of what appeared to be a massive ship began to take form in front of them. It was translucent at first, and then slowly became more solid-looking as time passed. Its outline contined to fill up and finally after fifteen seconds had passed, it had appeared completely and came to a stop in front of the group.

The new arrival rivalled the _Vereleus_ Battlebird in sheer size and firepower though the ship's armaments did not worry Ranma or Kasumi in the slightest. They had both faced down and fought the entire Romulan fleet so what was one ship compared to ninety-three Romulan ships? Furthermore, the ship's weapons, though more numerous, were not as powerful as those onboard the Romulan flagship.

For instance, the Romulan flagship was armed with singularity torpedoes, the most powerful weapon ever designed by the Romulan Empire while this ship was merely armed with photon torpedoes though there appeared to be an usually large number of them from what Ranma was able to gather.

_'Fifty-two disruptor banks. Trilithium-based disruptors. Twenty-seven photon torpedo bays. Standard armament of the Federation. Primary and secondary shields. Not bad for a combat warship,'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist thought after scanning the predatory-looking ship in front of him.

_'Not to mention a thalaron generator,'_ the middle Tendo sister added quizzically.

_'A thalaron generator? I didn't see any,'_ Kasumi doubted.

_'Neither did I,'_ Ranma agreed.

_'Positive. I'm a __mere__ scout ship remember and, therefore, my Borg sensors are more penetrating and far-reaching than either of you two,'_ Nabiki reminded the two _smugly_, an unmistakable sense of pride in her voice.

Both Ranma and Kasumi shared a look of disbelief.

_'Well, seeing is believing. Here let me send the images from my sensors to yours,'_ the middle Tendo sister added and just then, they picked up a subspace transmission on their receivers.

_'We're being hailed. Let's hope it went better than the previous hail.'_

TBC

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

To all my fans,

Thank you for your encouragement and your reviews! And a pat on the back for the person who correctly guessed that Genma would be a Ferengi warship. I had originally intended for Nabiki and Kasumi to be some other ships.

Nabiki was supposed to have been a Ferengi cargo ship or a Romulan scout ship and Kasumi was supposed to have been the Reman Warbird, _Scimitar_. I changed my mind just as I was going through the story one last time.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship)

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship)

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship)

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship)

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship)

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship)

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship)

None - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship)

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

What in the world has happened to Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma and Ryoga? And why? More on what has happened to the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will be revealed in the coming chapters.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	4. Chapter 4

11111111111100000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111

Date: 220408, 280408

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Happosai has been __**BORGIFIED!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

PHOTOGREY

Part 4:

Onboard the Enterprise ... a problem of a different nature was taking place ...

"Geordie, have you been able to isolate the computer yet from the ship's controls?" the captain asked.

"FOUL SORCEROR!" the loud voice of the Blue Thunder continued to echo throughout the ship.

"Trying, sir. But talking about retarded AIs, its programming is unlike anything I've ever seen. It's changing and growing ...," the chief engineer answered.

"THY VILE MAGICKS WILL NOT AVAIL THEE!" it continued.

"Data?" the captain turned to the android who was fixing the ship's controls.

"THE BLUE THUNDER WILL BE VICTORIOUS IN THE END!" the voice grew louder.

"The AI appears to be deeply wired into the system. Purging it from the system would be no easy matter. We might have to pull the plug. But doing so might kill it," the android answered before opening a panel by the side of the wall.

"BOTH THE PIGTAILED GIRL AND THE FIERCE TIGRESS AKANE SHALL BE FREE!"

The Enterprise captain pondered his choice carefully.

"What about moving the AI into a large holographic generator similar to what we did with James Moriarty?" the captain asked, bringing up a past experience with an AI from the holodeck that had tried to seize control of the Enterprise.

"ALAS ... WHICH ONE SHOULD I HAVE?"

"We would have to isolate the AI into the holodeck first," the chief engineer answered.

"I CANNOT HAVE ONE!"

"Turn off all power to the ship's main computer!" the Enterprise captain ordered, having made up his mind.

"I MUST HAVE THEM BOTH!"

The crew quickly did as they were told. Power conduits were removed and panels were re-adjusted.

They were rewarded with a cry of shock ... which turned to fear as the Blue Thunder suddenly found himself cut off from the rest of his body.

"FOUL SORCEROR! WHAT VILE MAGICKS HAVE YOU CAST THIS TIME??" he cried in terror at the sudden feeling of lethargy creeping up onto him

"I FIGHT ON!!" he screamed defiantly as his sense of feeling began to decrease all over the ship while system after system were shut down in sequence until only the section housing the holodeck was still active.

In a final act of desperation, the Blue Thunder retreated into the confines of the holodeck and then ... it was shutdown itself except for the holographic generator which was still active. Cornered, the Blue Thunder had no choice but to flee into the very same unit that housed James Moriarty.

"We have it, sir!" the Chief Engineer announced to the much relieved captain of the Enterprise.

"Turn the power back on but be ready for any surprises," the captain ordered.

"Yes, sir."

And the power was turned back on.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"On screen."

The figure of a bald-headed caucasian man appeared in front of them.

"Praetor Shinzon, what brings you here?" the captain asked.

"Greetings Enterprise. Do you require any assistance?" the new Praetor of the Romulan Empire asked.

"No but thank you for the offer."

"Captain ... I have a confession to make. As you well know, I am dying. Will you help me?" he asked.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

"Give me sometime to think about it. Enterprise out," the captain answered before ending the transmission.

"Captain ... are you going to do it?" Riker asked.

"Shinzon ... like I said before, I want so much to believe him but this matter with the thalaron readings we're getting from his ship doesn't sound right," the Enterprise captain admitted doubtfully.

"But he will certainly die, if you don't give him what he needs," Beverly answered.

"If I do so ... I'm not sure of his intent ... what do you think everyone? Should we give Shinzon the benefit of the doubt?" the captain asked the crew.

Suddenly, Data turned to the communication system aboard the Enterprise.

"Captain, I'm receiving a priority-one message from Starfleet Command," the android spoke.

"On screen."

The viewscreen turned on to reveal the concerned face of Admiral Janeway.

"Captain ... I need you to return to Federation space as soon as possible. Several colonies and planets in the Federation have been attacked by an unidentifed ship and their people taken. No ... they're not Orion raiders. Take a look at this ... " the admiral spoke.

The screen changed, pushing the Admiral's face into the background to reveal the opening of a transwarp conduit appearing close to a planet before coughing out a strange looking-ship. The ship ... in contrast to many ships that the crew had seen, had an irregular shape, completely assymetrical, with two dissimilar octagons joined together by a single wing-like structure.

One octagon was approximately four times larger than the other and was itself joined to another irregular-shape hexagon, shaped like two three-dimensional trapeziums put together. Simply put, it looked like a large octagon clutching a large shield to one side while the other held a smaller octagon with its wing.

"Starfleet has mobilised all its ships to counter the threat but combat with the alien ship has resulted in heavy losses for Starfleet. The ship is heavily armed, fast and worse yet, equipped with Borg technology," the admiral continued gravely.

"I've never seen a Borg ship like this," Riker answered.

"There's more. After wiping out the defenses of a planetary system, they took just the female population with them."

"Just the female population?" the captain asked.

"Yes. All the survivors of the attacks have confirmed this. We have determined that only healthy females of breeding age were taken and assimilated. The rest were ignored. Also, I know this is going to sound strange but all the underwear belonging to the ladies in all the places were taken by the Borg attackers," the admiral explained.

There was silence for a few moments as the words sank into everyone's head.

"Ladies' underwear? Why would a Borg ship want to take ladies' underwear? I thought they only wanted to assimilate technology," Riker spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Will," the admiral replied.

"And the Borg attackers, did they all happen to be female as well?" the captain asked.

"Yes."

"We have tried pursuing them but this Borg ship is incredibly fast and would escape through a transwarp conduit before the rest of the fleet could arrive," the admiral answered.

"But there are no available transwarp conduits in all the affected areas," Geordi pointed out.

"That's what I don't understand either. Anyway return to Federation space immediately. And Picard how are things on the other end? Getting easier?" the Admiral joked in a friendlier tone of voice.

"Well actually, the Praetor has a rather nice ship with fifty-two disruptor banks and twenty-seven photon torpedo bays. Not to mention, what we believed to to be a thalaron generator on board. He is dying of cellular degeneration and only my blood can save his life. The Romulan fleet has just been destroyed by three Borg ships which are still in their space plus there are two Romulan ships that just went rogue. And we have just recovered the Enterprise from an AI that seized control of our ship moments ago. I'm sure I didn't leave anything out. All in all, things have certainly been lively around here," the captain answered cheerfully.

"Well ... keep it up and make it back to Starfleet Command as soon as you can, Picard. Janeway out," the Admiral chuckled before her image disappeared from the screen.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile ... onboard three other ships, a different conclusion was reached.

_'Happosai ...'_ was the thought that went through Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki's heads, having intercepted and broken the encryption code of the subspace transmission by Starfleet Command.

TBC

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

To all my fans,

Thank you for your encouragement and your reviews! To all my fans,

Thank you for your encouragement and your reviews! I have not confirmed some of the others yet. Yes ... I am still weighing the ship options as the story goes on. Ranma's ship type has been changed to allow for continuity through the story.

As for Taro being a Borg ... I'm 70 percent sure that he's going to be a Borg Cube.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently incapacitated.

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

None - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Happosai - Rogue _Aggressor_ Borg ship from the _Descent_ episode (capital class ship) ... Status: Believed To Be Active.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

What in the world has happened to Kasumi, Nabiki, Ranma and Ryoga? And why? More on what has happened to the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will be revealed in the coming chapters.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	5. Chapter 5

11111111111100000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111

Date: 280408

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Ranko has been assimilated into the Borg Collective__**!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Part 5:

_Meanwhile ... onboard three other ships, a different conclusion was reached._

_'Happosai ...' was the thought that went through Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki's heads, having intercepted and broken the encryption code of the subspace transmission by Starfleet Command._

_'Nabiki, care to check that out?'_ Ranma asked.

_'Why of course ... my darling Ranma. You need only ask ...,'_ a familiar voice answered, giving Ranma the jitters.

_'Cut that out! That's not funny!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist protested at Nabiki's _ruthless_ impersonation of Kodachi.

The middle Tendo sister laughed loudly at Ranma's reaction.

_'Come on! It can't be that bad!'_

_'You have no idea what Kodachi's really like!'_ Ranma argued, having shut out the insane gymnast's subspace transmissions awhile ago.

_'Hmmm ... On the contrary, I do. Hey ...Guess what?! Looks like one of my Scout Cubes, picked up news of another panty raid in Federation space ... '_

A 3-dimensional holographic projection of a news anchor appeared in front of the three Nerimians.

_'We bring you news of yet another horrifying Borg attack in Federation space. The unknown Borg ship which has conducted raids on various planets has struck again. This time on Betazed. Military experts and scientists are at a loss as to explaining the cause of this attack. As usual, only the female inhabitants and their underwear were taken. No other people or loss of property were lost. All those involved in the attack were female Borg marines as well. The attacker left no clue as to their motives for this strange and mystifying attack except for these words broadcasted on all subspace transmissions. WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL! before disappearing through a transwarp conduit.' _

_'It's the old pervert alright! We got to stop him!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist swore.

_'Shh ... wait till you get to the end of the broadcast!'_ Nabiki spoke.

The 3-dimensional holographic projection shifted to reveal an aged elderly Vulcan on the screen.

_'Today we have Dr. Zarek, a cultural professor from Vulcan and a linguistics expert in Federation. So Dr. Zarek, what do you make of this attack?' the news anchor asked the Vulcan._

_'This is not a normal Borg attack. All Borg attacks assimilate their targets. They do not leave unassimilated survivors behind willingly. Nor do they take female underwear. I would also go so far as to say that this is the work of a renegade faction of Borg drones. They appear to be suffering from a malfunction within their programming,' the Vulcan professor answered._

_'Thank you, Dr. Zarek for your insight.' _

_'Now let us get a word from Starfleet. So how do you think the Federation should respond to this threat, Admiral Paris?'_

_'We have already put all ships on a red alert status to handle the rogue Borg ship. All available units are on standby mode to counter any and all threats presented by the Borg. The Federation will get through this like always ...'_

_'Thank for your confidence, Admiral Paris but could you explain to us some of these clips we have acquired from the survivors at the site?'_

The 3-dimensional holographic projection shifted to reveal several Borg marines in scantily-clad female attire (form-fitting armour) taking down Starfleet's finest in hand-to-hand combat. Several heavily armed Federation officials opened fire on the female Borg marines only to see their attacks absorbed by a shimmering field of blue light.

They quickly tried to adjust their weapon settings to counter the attackers' adaptive shielding but were unsuccessful in penetrating the shields. There was a brilliant flash of light and then a blur. Another onsite visual recorder picked up the slack to show a tiny diminutive figure covered in cybernetic implants appearing in front of the all-female Borg detachment.

This figure unlike the others was clearly male, his eyes glinting with lecherous intent as he took in his surroundings carefully. The female officers bit their lips involuntarily as his eyes wandered over their hourglass figures lecherously. Though small he struck a strange primal fear in their very being. All of a sudden, he threw himself at the defenders.

_'SWEETO!'_ came the terrible cry while mowing down the entire Federation defense force rapidly, his movements a blur on the visual recording.

A female Federation officer shrieked in terror as the tiny Borg figure leaped into her bosom ... touching ... carressing ... and then stopped resisting as cybernetic implants appeared all over her. Her clothes melted from her skin to reveal the uniform of the scantily-clad Borg detachment attack force. Her facial expressions changed to one of pure ecstasy as ... the small diminutive figure of an old man asked.

_'What is our mission?' _

_'Resistance is futile. All females will be assimilated and their underwear liberated,' the new assimilated drone answered._

_The small diminutive figure remained silent for a moment before bursting out into old-fashioned maniacal laughter. There was another brilliant flash of light and the entire Borg detachment vanished from sight._

_'Alright! It's official! The old pervert is loose!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist shouted in horror.

_'He's in Federation space, Ranma! But we have a bigger concern. As the Borg Queen, I have full access to all data acquired by the Borg and I can safely say that Betazed is not located near any of the transwarp hubs utilized by the Borg in the Alpha Quadrant. Therefore, he shouldn't be able to reach transwarp speed to get away from his pursuers! Yet we all saw transwarp conduits appearing just before he left! Without the presence of a ready-made transwarp hub!' _the eldest Tendo sister pointed out.

_'Very true. The million-dollar question is ... how in the world was he able to do so? The only logical explanation that I have would be is that he has somehow acquired a portable transwarp hub which is already an extremely disturbing prospect by itself or ... even worse, he has somehow gained access to a transwarp conduit generator which was considered to be hypothetical at this stage giving him the ability to achieve transwarp speed at any place and anytime without the need for a ready-made transwarp hub! Regardless of how it was done, unless we find a way of reaching transwarp speeds at will, ourselves, which we don't at this point in time, we will never catch up with him. Even if we do find him,'_ the middle Tendo sister added darkly.

_'We just have to get there quickly! And I'll do the rest!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist answered.

_'Didn't you hear what I said? He can get away from us or come to us at anytime he wants and any place he goes while I can't say the same for us. Ranma ... this is not Nerima anymore. The old pervert is a heavily armed warship, not just a shrivelled old gnome. He is also equipped with Borg technology. There is little doubt that he has the same adaptive offenses and defenses like us. Any attacks done by us or him could be potentially devastating,'_ Nabiki answered, bringing up her concerns.

_'It doesn't have to be that way! There must be something we can do!' _Ranma insisted_._

_'Nabiki is right. I seriously doubt we could just disable him. You might have to consider putting him down for good. This is not just a sparring match any longer. This is war ...' _ the eldest Tendo sister interjected.

_'We still have to do something! A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak!'_ Ranma remained true to his beliefs.

_'Very well, if you are so still so keen on going after the old pervert. But let me remind you ... First we would need access to Federation space and for this matter, we should contact the crew of the Enterprise for this,'_ the middle Tendo sister suggested.

_'Fine then. Nabiki do your stuff ...'_ Ranma conceded.

The middle Tendo sister made a face at him before she began hailing the Enterprise.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile onboard the Enterprise ...

"Captain, I'm receiving a transmission from one of the Borg ships," the Klingon officer Worf spoke.

The crew of the Enterprise looked at each other anxiously before the Captain gave the go-ahead signal.

The figure of a pretty girl in her teens complete in standard Borg ensemble appeared on the screen before materializing on board the Enterprise in a flash of light. This startled the crew causing them to reach for their weapons but they calmed down after Geordie and Data told them what they were seeing was just nothing more than a holographic projection.

"Greetings Enterprise, I am Nabiki Tendo, formerly Three-Ten of One-Hundred and One and current spokesperson of the Nerima Collective. To whom am I speaking to?" Nabiki asked facing the crew while seemingly taking stock of her surroundings.

'The Nerima Collective? What was that?' were the questions running through everybody's head.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. What do you want?" the Enterprise captain asked warily.

"We would like access into Federation space, my dear captain," the middle Tendo sister answered before taking a step forward towards the crew.

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. Starfleet is in the middle of a crisis right now and ... "

"Tell me about it," the middle Tendo sister interjected.

"There's a rogue Borg ship that has been carrying out raids in Federation space and all Starfleet vessels have been instructed to destroy the ship on sight."

"A rogue Borg ship? Let us help you with the problem. I believe you will find our assistance in this matter to be most helpful," the middle Tendo sister offered.

"Let me speak to Starfleet Command first," the captain answered.

"Very well. We will be awaiting your reply," the viewscreen winked out with the holographic projection of the middle Tendo sister.

_'So we wait ...'_ Nabiki told the rest.

Ranma simply groaned in impatience. He preferred action rather than inaction.

The eldest Tendo sister carressed his head gently before saying, _'Remember ... Ranma. Patience is a virtue.'_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

"What do you think, Number One?" the captain asked.

"I think this whole thing stinks. Shinzon. The Romulans. This thalaron thing. The Borg ships. And now the senseless Borg attacks on Federation space," Riker answered.

"You're not the only one," Geordie answered.

"What about you Beverly?" the captain asked.

"They're hiding something ... that's for sure," the medical officer admitted.

"Deanna?"

"She was hiding something but her emotions were quite sincere in wanting to assist us," the beautiful councillor onboard the Enterprise replied.

"Now that's really strange," Riker commented.

"So what do we do now? Contact Starfleet?" Geordie asked.

"That would be the wisest course of action," Data answered.

"What about Shinzon?" Riker asked.

"Number One ... you're in charge while I'm gone," the captain answered.

"You're going to help him?" Geordie asked.

"Yes ... he deserves a chance to live. Data ... contact the _Scimitar_," the captain ordered.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

The three Nerimians were about to contact the Kunos in their quest to stop the old pervert when they received an encrypted subspace transmission.

_'We're being hailed. Let's hope it went better than the previous hail,' _they thought anxiously while anticipating the _Enterprise_ captain's reply.

Much to their surprise, the transmission did not come from the _Enterprise_. Instead, it came from the _Vereleus Battlebird_ that had been assimilated.

_'That can't be right ...'_ Ranma thought as they received the transmission through their subspace link.

_'Hello,'_ a voice vaguely female greeted the three Nerimians shyly.

_'It can't be ...'_ Ranma could barely believe what he was hearing.

_'Hello.'_ they returned the greeting before turning to Ranma.

_'Ranma ... you didn't attach an autonomous program to the ship's computer, did you?'_ Nabiki asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_'No, I didn't. I was too busy fighting for my life! If you hadn't noticed!'_ Ranma denied Nabiki's charge hotly.

_'Then how did the ship become sentient if you didn't do it? You were the only one who sent Borg marines onboard to take over this particular ship,'_ Nabiki voiced out her thoughts, her suspicisions still not placated.

_'I don't know ...'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial denied the charge once again.

_'I'm Kasumi. She's Nabiki. And he's Ranma. So ... tell us your name,'_ the eldest Tendo sister spoke, before Nabiki could interrogate Ranma further.

_'Ranko,'_ the female voice answered shyly.

_'Ranko??'_ all three Nerimians asked in disbelief.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Elsewhere ... in another quadrant of the galaxy ...

An angry voice roared its frustrations to the heavens.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW??"

Just as a large bioship dropped into existence among a trio of Jemhadar starships startling them to no end.

"Ryoga, is that you?" a voice on a subspace transmission asked.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently incapacitated.

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ranko Tendo - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Happosai - Rogue _Aggressor_ Borg ship from the _Descent_ episode (capital class ship) ... Status: Believed To Be Active.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Yup ... Ryoga is forever lost ... even with advanced starship sensors. Now how did that happen and why?

More on what has happened to the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew will be revealed in the coming chapters.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Once again ... a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. And yes ... Jerry ... Akane is a Gorn Battlecruiser (90 chance). How did you guess? Cheers I do have a question for all you readers though. What kind of ship should Cologne be and why? I've found reasons for all the others but not the Old Ghoul. Any ideas, anyone?

Below is a list of the possible starship counterparts predicted for each Nerima individual :-

1. Genma Saotome - Ferengi Battleship (90)

2. Akane Tendo - Gorn Battlecruiser (90)

3. Soun Tendo - Gorn Dreadnought (90)

4. Taro Pantyhose - Borg Cube (70)/Jemhadar Battleship (30)

5. Shampoo - Klingon Cruiser (50)/Jemhadar Battlecruiser (50) - I'm really torn on this one.

6. Moose - Jemhadar Supercarrier (80)

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Note: The _Valdore Command _Warbird may seem identical to the _Norexan_ class Warbird but it is the first Warbird to solely utilise Romulan trilithium-based disruptors rather than a mix of Klingon disruptor weaponry and Romulan trilithium-based weaponry as in the _Norexan_ class. Trilithium-based weaponry was preferred over conventional disruptor weaponry due to its faster rate of fire and constant damage inflicted on the enemy as opposed to their conventional counterparts. Besides, the Romulans, only the Remans have ever utilised trilithium-based disruptor weaponry. Neither the Klingons nor the Federation are aware of this variation in disruptor technology.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	6. Chapter 6

11111111111100000000000000000000000000001111111111111111111111

Date: 080508, 180508

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Hehehe__**!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Part 6:

The three members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were still somewhat stunned at the sudden appearance of 'Ranko'.

_'Do you think she is my cursed form?'_ Ranma asked the other two sisters.

_'Well ... there's one way to find out. So Ranko what can you tell us about yourself ...'_ Nabiki asked.

A three dimensional holographic projection of a red-headed girl complete with Borg cybernetic implants appeared in front of them.

_'Why am I like this? The last thing I remember was running and then I was falling ... falling down into ... a small pool of water ... Wow! So this is a spaceship! A ship that sails through deep space instead of the ocean. Looks like Chen Siu was right after all ... the colour of the sky is black ... We always thought he was nuts ... Oooh ...'_ the redhead looked in wonderment around her.

_'Can you tell us anything at all about your life at the Tendo Dojo?'_ Kasumi asked, smiling slightly at the red-headed girl's antics.

_'Tendo Dojo? What's that?'_ the red-headed buxom Borg asked in puzzlement while fiddling with her sensors on board the ship.

_'Oh cool! If only we had maps like this ... '_ she continued on as a three dimensional chart of the entire galaxy appeared in front of her.

_'You mean you don't know a thing about Jusenkyo?? Nerima?? Furinkan High School?? Does Japan ring a bell anywhere?'_ Ranma asked in disbelief.

_'Jusenkyo? Nerima? Furinkan High School? Japan? Is that what I am suppose to know?'_ she wondered while pushing her fingers through the starcharts.

_'Alright ... definitely an amnesiac! What do you think, Kasumi?'_ Nabiki shook her head.

_'I agree ... '_ the eldest Tendo sister turned Borg Queen answered.

There was silence for a few seconds while the three Nerimians let 'Ranko' sort her systems out.

_'Alright ... we've wasted enough time as it is. Let's go after the old pervert!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist spoke.

_'If we're going after him, I suggest we get the others to help us ...'_ the middle Tendo sister suggested slyly.

_'Get the others to help us? Why? We don't even know where they are!'_ Ranma countered.

_'There are two ways of finding them. Satisfaction guaranteed. One is the fast way and the other is the slow way. Which way do you want, Ranma?'_ the middle Tendo sister grinned inwardly while presenting her options.

_'Well, tell me both of them first,'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist answered.

_'The slow way consists of me finding their location in the normal way through scouting, probing and the usual spying methods. Unfortunately it could take time from a few days to a few months. In the meantime ... you know what could happen to the innocent damsels in distress. The old pervert could be out fondling somebody while stealing their underwear right now ... It saddens me just to think about it ... The fast way, however ... it's just that I don't think you might be up to the task ...'_ the middle Tendo sister explained.

_'What do you mean? What could be so hard about the fast way ... that it's not feasible?'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist asked.

_'Well ... it's just that ... it might involve something that you might not be able to do ... something you're afraid of ...'_ the middle Tendo sister continued.

**HOOK.**

_'What do you mean? Ranma Saotome ain't afraid of anything!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist insisted.

_'Are you sure?'_ Nabiki asked, while working overtime to suppress her patented smile from showing on her face.

**LINE.**

_'Of course! The old pervert has to be stopped as soon as possible! The fast way then ...'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist answered almost immediately.

_'Are you sure? Really, really sure? No regrets whatsoever?'_ the middle Tendo sister asked again for confirmation.

_'Yes of course! Just do it!'_ the martial artist jock insisted.

**SINKER.**

_'Your slightest wish is mine to command, master Ranma ...' _the middle Tendo sister bowed mockingly by way of reply as the _mother_ of all **evil** smiles appeared on her face.

_'Oh-oh ... Why am I getting this sensation of doom all of a sudden like when I was facing Saffron at Jusendo?'_ Ranma wondered as a very bad feeling bordering on **Omega**_-_level settled down upon him.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Elsewhere ... onboard the Enterprise ...

"Sir ... I'm picking up a subspace hail on all frequencies. The signal broadcast was coming from the Borg Scout ship," the android spoke.

"Put it on screen!" Riker ordered.

Inwardly, he wondered what the Borg were up to. What happened next caught him and the crew of the _Enterprise_ by surprise.

_"Ah ... yes ... Oh my! Ahhhhhhh! Yes ... Kami-sama!"_ were the words clearly coming from the screen on the bridge.

"Is this Borg sex? I didn't realise that the Borg could be that flexible ..." a crew member remarked while watching the scene on the screen.

_"That's the way! Use your flipping tongue! Yes! Oh my!!"_

"Fascinating ... I didn't even know that the Borg were capable of performing conjugal rites ..." the android commented.

_"Yes! Ranma-kun! Right there! Ahhhhhhh! Again!"_

"Me too ... Think this is going to bring anything bad?" a crewmember asked.

_"Now, Ranma-kun! Put it into me! Drive it it! Ahhhhhhh! Oh my!"_

The crew simply watched the scene in utter bewilderment.

_"Faster! Faster! Kami-sama! Fill me up with your warm milk! Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"Well whatever it is, I don't think it can be anything worse than what is happening in Federation space right now," Riker answered nonchalantly.

A terrible and bone-chilling sensation of doom crept up the spine of every crewmember of the _Enterprise_ upon hearing those words.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy ...

A large Gorn _Athsseka_ Battlecruiser was embroiled in mortal combat with a diverse group of Orion Raider ships that had descended on a backwater planet on the fringe of Gorn space. When the cry for help was sounded, the Gorn commander of the _Hammer of Justice_ being the closest to that particular star system immediately responded to the Orion raiding party attack.

Though heavily outnumbered ten to one, the _Hammer of Justice_ was a true ship of war in every sense of the word as could be seen from the weapons it carried and the shields that protected it. Despite the relentless pounding the Gorn ship had been receiving for sometime, none of the Orion Raiders had yet to draw blood in the real sense of significant damage done to the ship. So far, most of the damage had been minor and nothing truly serious had yet to occur.

Still the unusually large number of Orion Raider ships kept the Gorn commander and his crew on their toes throughout much of the fight.

Currently, he was barking orders left and right to the crew when his senior navigation officer alerted him to a subspace transmission that was being broadcoasted on all frequencies through the entire region. Though everyone was busy dealing with the Orion raiders, he gave the officer the order to put the transmission on the screen.

Much to his surprise and perplexity, he saw a human male currently involved in a mating ritual with a human female. He was even more surprised and befuddled with the situation when the _Hammer of Justice_ began to divert power to its warp coils while plotting a course ... dare he believe it ... into the heart of the Romulan Empire! Before he could order his senior officers to stop the ship, a loud broadcast that deafened them to the core ... blasted through the entire body of the battlecruiser.

**RANMA NO HENTAI!!**

A voice that vaguely sounded like a human female crashed through the entire ship like thunder. Never before in his life had the Gorn Commander felt such rage as he was feeling right now from the ship's communication channels. Still, what happened next, put them into greater shock.

The Orion raiding party, thinking that the Gorn Battlecruiser was retreating from the battle in defeat, powered up their own warp drives in pursuit but were hammered by a mix of incredibly strong beams of plasma and particle drivers that punched through their ships and shields with ease.

Upon seeing the destruction of their compatriots, the surviving Orion Raiders quickly gave up the chase and were about to return to their original target when a large Gorn Dreadnought dropped out of warp in front of them. It paused to destroy all the remaining Orion combat vessels with concentrated plasma fire before leaving in the same manner as the first Gorn ship.

**RANMA SAOTOME!!** **HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY PRECIOUS AKANE!! **

were the words that erupted from the large Gorn Dreadnought before disappearing from sight.

In Klingon space ...

**"AIREN! NOOOOOOO!!"** a female voice shrieked in pure anguish throughout the entire corridors of the Klingon _Fek'Lhr_ Cruiser.

Suddenly, without warning, it powered up its warp drive. laying a course for the Romulan Border much to the surprise of the female Klingon commander in charge. She tried ... had tried to stop the ship ... **tried** being the **keyword** here ... but the controls had not responded. When the crew members had tried to override the onboard's computer system by disabling it, the ship had responded by spacing the crew members involved.

**'OBSTACLES ARE FOR KILLING.'** were part of the chilling reply that she got from the ship.

The rest of the crew quickly got the message and did not try anything else.

A few seconds later ... it disappeared from sight in a burst of starlight.

"Sister! Wait for us!" two female voices chorused anxiously in the aftermath of the ship's departure.

There was silence.

Unseen and unheard ... two large capital-class-size ships that had been accompanying the first ship disappeared from sight in the same manner as the first.

On the edge of the Romulan Empire ...

**"NOOOOOOO! RAN-CHAN ... HOW COULD YOU??"** a female voice shrieked to the heavens, her heart ripped into a thousand pieces upon seeing the love of her life in the throes of ecstasy in the arms of another woman.

The Reman Attack Warbird, _Sparblade_ powered up its warp drive before setting a course for Romulus. A moment later, it disappeared from sight. Behind it, a second ship did likewise.

Ferengi space ...

A male voice cried out, "No! It can't be! Ranma's supposed to marry Akane to continue the joining of the two Schools! Not this!"

Quickly the large Ferengi _Kingal_ Heavy Battleship, powered up its warp drive before setting a course for the heart of the Romulan Empire.

"Genma! You dishonorable bastrd! Don't run out on me!" the second voice shouted before doing the same.

Xindi space ...

**"MY SON IS SO MANLY!"** a female voice cried out in pure joy after observing the going-ons in the subspace transmission much to the surprise and puzzlement of the aquatic crew onboard the starship.

Quickly, it recorded down the entire transmission into its database for future reference before tracking down the source of the subspace transmission. It quickly narrowed down the location and then activated its portal generator.

After a few seconds ... a large vortex appeared in front of the Xindi Mothership. It went through without much fanfare taking (some might say _kidnapped_) the entire crew with it ... right into the heart of the Romulan Empire.

Breen space ...

**"DELINQUENT!"** a female voice shouted, making its opinion known rather _clearly_ as to what it thought of the entire video feed, having received it through its subspace communication system.

It maintained silence for a few moments as though pondering its next action.

Then suddenly ... without warning ... the Breen _Shok Taan_ Strike Cruiser on patrol around the border powered up its warp drives before making the jump to warp speed ... much to the surprise of its commander and the rest of the fleet.

Its final destination was even more of a surprise to the commander for the strike cruiser was set on a course that would take it straight to the heart of the Romulan Empire ...

Sona space ...

A lone Sona Battleship that was investigating the surrounding space for smuggling activities picked up the subspace transmission that was broadcasted throughout the galaxy. Not long after (having deciphered the transmission), it powered up its warp drives, having set a course that would take it straight into the heart of the Romulan Empire.

Unknown to it a second Sona vessel followed.

Cardassian space ...

A Cardassian _Norin_ Light Cruiser, having received the transmission ... quickly engaged its warp drives. A few moments later, it jumped to warp speed after ... plotting a course that would take it straight into the heart of the Romulan Empire ... much to the surprise of the crew.

A few light years away, two other vessels did the same.

Dominion space ...

A large Jemhadar warship headed for the wormhole. Two of its warship counterparts attempted to stop it when an alien ship dropped out in front of them.

An angry voice roared its frustrations to the heavens.

**"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW??" **

Making a calculated guess, the Jemshadar warship asked, "Ryoga, is that you?"

Unfortunately ... before the _Species 8472_ bioship could give a reply, it was attacked by the two Jemhadar warships that were about to take out their rogue counterpart with their heavy phased polaron weaponry. Much to their surprise and horror, the large _Species 8472 _bioship easily evaded the multiple phased polaron beam attacks causing the Jemshadar ships to miss completely with their assaults.

Their horror ended when the large bioship replied with a powerful bio-energy blast that ripped through their shields with a single hit. A second follow-up assault from its twin medium bio-energy emitters tore through the unlucky ship faster than a hot knife through butter.

The second Jemshadar warship upon seeing the destruction of its sister ship, threw everything it had into the fight against the large bioship ... all to no avail. The single large _Species 8472_ bioship simply dodged all the attacks and replied with a multiple bio-energy assault that tore through their shields and reduced the ship to its base components.

"Who're you? And how do you know my name is Ryoga?" the _Species 8472_ bioship asked suspiciously.

"Ryoga! Thank the Ancestors! It is you! I'm Moose! Have you seen Shampoo?" the Jemhadar Supercarrier asked.

"No! But I have seen Ranma! He's with Kasumi and Nabiki!" the _Species 8472_ bioship answered.

"He's with them? Then that should explain what I've seen!" the Jemshadar Supercarrier replied.

"What do you mean?" the somewhat lost _Species 8472_ bioship asked in puzzlement.

"You mean you haven't seen it? Here take a look!" the Jemshadar Supercarrier replied as it sent a recording of the entire subspace transmission to the lost bioship.

A few minutes later ...

A powerful voice roared its anger to the heavens.

**"RANMA SAOTOME! FOR CHEATING ON AKANE, PREPARE TO DIE!" **

"Now I have to get back to Ranma to save my Shampoo!" the Jemshadar Supercarrier declared its intentions.

"Ryoga are you coming with me?" it asked.

There was no answer. The large _Species 8472_ bioship was already gone.

The Jemhadar Supercarrier scanned the wormhole carefully, checking for signs of instability. The eddies of the wormhole still fluctuated a little from the destruction of the two Jemhadar vessels, but it was stable enough for the large Jemhadar Supercarrier to continue on with its quest.

The ship made up its mind.

Whether or not Ryoga was coming along was another matter entirely.

It _would_ make it into the Alpha Quadrant ... regardless of the _consequences_, it thought.

Its mission was a priority. All other concerns were secondary.

Somewhere in **Fluidic Space** ...

An incredibly large bioship followed by two smaller ones engaged their fluidic drives before disappearing from sight. Their final destination ... the Alpha Quadrant ... in the Milky Way galaxy.

Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant ...

Far along the edge of the galaxy ... a huge, massive Borg Cube that was on its _merry_ way to _assimilate_ a densely populated world ... (for what else was a Borg Cube to do in life other than _assimilate_ ... _assimilate_ ...) came to a stop, then went into reverse, making its way back to the transwarp hub it came from. Having reached the transwarp hub, it plotted a course that would take it straight to the source of the subspace transmissions.

Its final destination ... the heart of the Romulan Empire.

Somewhere in between space and time ...

A strange large spear-shaped vessel ... that had been drifting aimlessly for untold eons ... suddenly came to life as its systems ... one after another ... began starting back up ... This took a few moments for the ship had been inactive for sometime ... if time had actually passed ... that is.

Finally ... when all the systems were powered back up ... it engaged its FTL drive ... a very unique system known as the _chronodrive_ ... A way of direct travel through space and time that was way ahead of its contemporaries. Not surprisingly it was completely unknown to all the space-faring civillisations in the galaxy.

_Even the Borg._

A temporal distortion opened up and the timeship easily slipped through the eddies of spacetime without any further hesitation.

Unseen by the timeship, a second vessel that was cloaked followed in the same manner.

Close to the outer edge of the galaxy ...

A large metallic construction of unknown power and dimensions that had been plodding slowly through deep space had picked up the powerful subspace transmission while travelling from another galaxy. Though its long-range deep space sensors were not able to determine the nature of the source for the transmissions, the strange, massive metallic construction was determined to follow it right down to the source.

It was after all ... its only anchor to what it deemed to be a hostile, alien universe.

Using all the considerable calculating power at its disposal and something akin to what a human being might call '_hunches_', the mind of the massive metallic construction was finally able to narrow down the location of the source to a certain unexplored region of the galaxy that it had just arrived in.

Without any further hesitation, it powered up its unique FTL drive. Its course set with its final destination determined ...

The _Doomsday Machine_ was on its way.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Thank you for all your suggestions and ideas, my faithful fans and reviewers! Especially **CyberAngel** for his suggestion on the _Doomsday Machine_. The story really couldn't have turn out as well as it did without you, people! I considered the Tholians but I didn't really know much about them so I'm leaving them out until I get more information on them.

Q: Can any of you guess who the rest of these ships are?

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently incapacitated.

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ranko Tendo - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Happosai - Rogue _Aggressor_ Borg ship from the _Descent_ episode (capital class ship) ... Status: Believed To Be Active.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	7. Chapter 7

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Date: 180508, 220508, 020608

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Hehehe__**!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Part 7:

Meanwhile onboard the Reman Warbird _Scimitar_ ...

A much different scenario was taking place ...

"Captain Picard, thank you for your offer," the Praetor spoke, his words devoid of any warmth.

"Everyone deserves a chance to live," the Enterprise captain answered.

"Everyone?" Shinzon asked, his expression changed from a smile to becoming one that was unreadable.

"Yes ... everyone," the captain answered.

"Even if it costs the donor his life?" the Praetor asked again.

"Even so. Shinzon ... I'm an old man already. You have a whole life ahead of you. Make good use of it ..." Picard answered.

The Praetor became silent at the captain's words. His Viceroy simply observed the proceedings without a word. They turned around several corners through the dark corridors until finally ... they came to a room filled with medical instruments. A couple of Reman doctors began attaching Picard and Shinzon to a pair of large machines connected to one another. Just before they began the procedure ... the Praetor spoke.

"Captain ... I have a confession to make."

Picard turned to his clone in surprise.

"This ship ... this entire ship ..." the Praetor gestured all around him.

"It was my life's work ... For one purpose only ... To destroy Earth ..." he said, as a look of horror covered his older twin's face.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile elsewhere ... onboard a cube-shaped ship ... a much different event was taking place ...

_'Well time to go before the sh#t hits the fan. Gods ... I'm such a genius! I can't wait to see what happens when the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew do arrive! Ranma ... I almost feel sorry for him ...'_ Nabiki thought evilly before powering up her warp drives.

There was a flash of light and the middle Tendo sister disappeared from her vessel.

_'What in the world ...'_ the middle Tendo sister thought only to find herself on board ... another Borg ship.

_'Ahh ... My dearest sister ... You weren't in a hurry to leave, were you? Leaving your future brother-in-law and elder sister to face the firing squad? I've been meaning to talk to you about the transmission you just made ...'_ a very seductive voice purred from behind.

_'Kasumi?? This is a surprise ... Why the sudden ... you could have just called ...'_ Nabiki spoke quickly, her unease at being transported without any warnings whatsoever from her ship by her elder sister grew ...

_'And ruin the surprise? No ... Nabiki ... you've gone too far this time ...'_ Kasumi spoke, her voice turning steely in the process.

_'I don't understand,'_ Nabiki answered ... feigning ignorance.

While alarm bells began to ring unceasingly in the middle Tendo sister's head.

_'Don't understand? What about that sex video of the two of us in very private and compromising postions being transmitted by you to the entire galaxy for all to watch?'_ Kasumi fired in an accusatory tone of voice.

_'I asked Ranma and he agreed to it. That's all there is to it,'_ Nabiki defended herself. 

_'Is that so? What about me, dearest sister? Surely you haven't forgotten to ask the second participant in that sex video, have you?' _Kasumi asked ... her voice growing colder by the second.

_'I thought one consenting individual was sufficient,' _Nabiki countered.

_'One consenting individual was sufficient?? Since when was that the case?? I thought I taught you better than that ... Dearest sister ... Ranma ... holds a very ... _**unique** ... **special** _... relationship with me. As the Borg Queen, I hold a great deal of responsiblity ... And with that responsbility comes a great deal of stress ... Ranma goes a long way towards releasing all that bottled-up stress in me ...'_ the elder Tendo sister answered while circling her younger sister like a hawk eying a meal.

_'Whatever do you mean?'_ the middle Tendo sister asked, her face ... the very incarnation of goodness and innocence ... which of course did not fool Kasumi in the slightest.

She stopped behind Nabiki and wrapped her arms like a serpent around the middle Tendo sister.

_'He does it ... with tender ... loving ... care ... you know ...'_ each word coming out like a seductive purr into Nabiki's ears before ending with her lips closed around them.

Both her hands rested for a moment on Nabiki's shoulders before moving gently forward and ... downwards ...

_'Sis ... What are you __**do-ING**__??'_ the middle Tendo sister shrieked slightly on the last word when she felt her older sister's hand come to rest on something very sensitive in between her two legs.

_'Which makes me feel ... very ... __**very**__ ... _**good**_ ...'_ Kasumi continued, ignoring her younger sister's outburst while moving her lips down ... her sister's neck.

Nabiki trembled slightly, her eyes widening ... as her elder sister's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and began to work it slowly.

_'Don't do _**THAT**_**!**__'_ the middle Tendo sister gasped, falling to her knees only ... to find herself hanging suspended in the air ... unable to move a muscle.

_'Otherwise ... I would become very ... __**very**__ ... _**frustrated**_ ... and you wouldn't want that to happen ... would you?'_ Kasumi whispered, her warm breath causing Nabiki's skin to tingle all over.

_'No ... __**OF COURSE NOT!**__'_ Nabiki struggled in the grasps of her invisible bonds but they held her firm while sister continued to move her hands ... gasps here and ... gasp **there** ... causing her to writhe mightily.

_'Then don't you think you had better help him out when the rest of the Fiancee Brigade arrives?'_ Kasumi spoke before inserting another finger into her **censored** while the rest of her fingers continued to trace patterns across the middle Tendo sister's thighs ...

_'Of ... __**COURSE!**__'_ Nabiki shrieked when a rather strong sensation of pleasure poured out from between her legs to the rest of the nerve endings of her body.

_'I would hate for something unfortunate to happen to Ranma, my dear sister. How else could I get rid of all my pent-up frustratrions? You ... of all people ... should know that ...' _the eldest Tendo sister continued with her gentle ministrations.

_'Eehhh ... __**RIGHT!**__' _another shriek left the middle Tendo sister's throat when Kasumi suddenly dived down with her lips to latch onto something that had started peeking out from its usual spot in between her legs.

_'Listen Nabiki ... and listen well ... You are going to help Ranma to settle that fiancee mess of his once and for all ...'_ the eldest Tendo sister spoke in that tone of voice that brook no disagreements whatsoever.

_'__**RIGHT!**__'_ the younger Tendo sister quickly agreed.

Her breathing was becoming rapid.

_'I wish I could trust you ... but ... just so you don't forget ... '_ Kasumi spoke in that beautiful ... wonderful ... compassionate tone of voice that was belying any words but that ... while tracing her younger sister's curves with her tongue ...

_'Errkhhh!'_ the middle Tendo sister could only groan in reply.

Suddenly, she stood back up and put her hands together.

A strange smooth metallic sphere formed in between her palms. Nabiki eyed it nervously and began to struggle with all her might ... but to no avail ... Those invisible bonds were so strong that they rendered her immobile ... unable to move in the slightest ...

_'Sis ... can we talk about this?? I'm sorry I put him up to it ... Alright??'_ the middle Tendo sister pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

Her older sister simply smiled with all the usual sweetness she could muster at the sight of her helpless state and placed it at the velvety softness in between Nabiki's legs.

_'It was just a joke! Ranma was always good for a laugh! Surely you can under-_**STAND!**_-'_ Nabiki shrieked in desperation, her eyes widening in fear as the strange metallic sphere began to burrow its way through the moist entrance slowly.

_'I'm sor-__**RY!**__ I will ne-__**VER DO IT **__a-__**GAIN!**__'_ the middle Tendo sister cried out, half-gasping and shrieking in drawn-out breaths as the strange object began to wriggle inside of her.

_'Don't fight it, Nabiki. This is for your own good. There, it will be easier that way ...'_ Kasumi spoke gently while she continued to watch the rest of the metallic sphere disappear into Nabiki's body.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

A few moments later ...

_'Nabiki ... what happened to you?'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist asked as he watched the middle Tendo sister's sweat-covered and partially drooling figure on the 3-dimensional holographic projection.

_'Ka-_**Ahhhhh**_**!**_**Ooooohhhh**_**!**__'_ Nabiki closed her eyes and clenched her teeth while she struggled to overcome the overwhelming sensations coming from in between her legs before falling into her sister's waiting arms.

_'What did you say? I can't hear you ...'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist asked unintelligibly.

_'Don't worry about it, Ranma-dear. We were just having a sister-to-sister talk,'_ Kasumi answered in Nabiki's place with her usual motherly demeanor.

_'Ohhh ... Kasumi-chan ... you know ... I was worried about what the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are going to do about this ... I keep getting the feeling that the end is near ... or something ...'_ Ranma spoke nervously, his mind fraught with worry.

_'Don't worry too much about it. You've got me and Nabiki to help you with it, isn't that right, Nabiki-chan?'_ Kasumi spoke gently, her wonderful hands continued to tweak her younger sister's aroused body lovingly ... her calm and beautiful smile never leaving her face.

_'Are you cra-_**YES**_**!**__'_ the middle Tendo sister answered, barely coherent ... her last word coming out as a shriek in the end ... as a sudden spike of pleasure, courtesy of Kasumi's manipulations lanced throughout her body causing her to tremble slightly.

The sensations felt so overwhelmingly strong that tears began to pool in her eyes.

_'Why does Nabiki look like she is crying?'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist asked, curiousity evident in his voice.

_'Ka-_**OOOHHH**_**!**__ She-_**AHHHHH**_**!**__'_ the middle Tendo sister tried again in desperation but all she could managed were some loud moans and grunts of pleasure.

_'Tears of joy ... Nabiki's so happy at the coming re-union of the Nerima Wrecking Crew since she hasn't seen everyone in such a long time that she's willing to chip in to help patch things up between all of us,'_ Kasumi answered happily in her sister's place through their subspace link.

_'Nonse-_**OHHHH**_**!**__'_ Nabiki cried out as her body convulsed once more while trying to stay lucid with her eyes closed and her teeth clenched.

Unseen by Ranma, her hands tugged frantically at the spot in between her legs ... trying to dislodge the shapeless 'dildo' that was carressing her insides in all ways possible ... to no avail. It was too smooth and too slippery for her fingers to get a grasp on ... no thanks in part to her own bodily fluids and the way it was built.

_'Alright! Give Nabiki my thanks when she wakes up! Though I wonder what she's been doing ... to sweat all over the floor like that ...'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist wondered.

'_Hel-_**AHHHH**_**! **__Me-_**OHHHHH**_**!**_' the middle Tendo sister cried out in desperation hoping beyond all hope that the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist would get the hint of what was happening to her and save her from it.

_'Just some high-impact physical activities that we've been planning to do for sometime ... right Nabiki? After all, maintaining one's health is a primary concern ... What better way to do it than with 'exercise' ...'_ the eldest Tendo sister answered with a happy smile at Ranma's caring attitude.

Nabiki could barely believe what she was hearing.

Of all the people that could have done this to her, she never would have thought her ... sweet ... gentle ... innocent sister would have been capable of such ruthlessness!

_'Why ... oh ... why ... did I decide to play that nasty trick on Ranma?'_ Nabiki dropped to her knees in a mixture of shock, disbelief and despair as the reality of her predicament began to register upon her.

Her fingers dug deep into the floor beneath her feet as she continued to struggle with the powerful sensations generated by the object from the inside. Despite being almost physically and mentally disabled by the sensations she was getting from it, nonetheless ... she tried to save herself one last time.

_'Kasu-__**AHHH!**__ 's lyi-_**YES**_**!**__'_ the middle Tendo sister cried out, moans of ecstasy interspersing her words as another spike of pleasure erupted through her body from the movements and vibrations of the shapeless pliable object nestled in the cavity between her legs.

_'Sorry, what did you say again?'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist asked.

_'She's very busy with her 'exercise' now, Ranma ... Maybe, later,'_ the eldest Tendo sister answered.

_'Must be some workout. Anyway thanks for the support ... Keep up with the exercise, Nabiki! You're looking good! Ranma out!'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist answered happily with enthusiasm for the first time since the sex-vid transmission before closing the channel.

With the middle Tendo sister to help him ... his chances of surviving the coming confrontation with the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were much higher than before ...

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship) ... Status: Partially Incapacitated.

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship) ... Status: Fully incapacitated.

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ranko Tendo - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Happosai - Rogue _Aggressor_ Borg ship from the _Descent_ episode (capital class ship) ... Status: Believed To Be Active.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Once again ... a big thank you to all my fans and reviewers! Especially **Gemstone** who made all the correct predictions!

Listed below are some of those forcasted to appear in the next episode or the coming ones of Photogrey ...

?? - Cardassian _Norin_ Light Cruiser (??).

?? - Cardassian Warship Number Two (??).

?? - Cardassian Warship Number Three (??).

Akane Tendo - Gorn _Athsseka_ Battlecruiser, _The Hammer of Justice _(capital class ship).

?? - Gorn _DNF_ Dreadnought (capital class ship).

Ukyo Kuonji - Reman Attack Warbird, _Sparblade _(capital class ship).

?? - Reman Warship Number Two (capital class ship).

Genma Saotome - Ferengi _Kingal_ Heavy Battleship (capital class ship).

?? - Ferengi _Goront_ Heavy Cruiser (capital class ship).

Nodoka Saotome - Xindi _Mothership _(capital class ship).

Shampoo - Klingon _Fek'Lhr_ Polaron Cruiser (capital class ship).

Ling-Ling - Klingon ?? (capital class ship).

Lung-Lung - Klingon ?? (capital class ship).

Perfume - Unassigned.

Dowel - Unassigned.

Moose - Jemhadar _Super_carrier (capital class ship).

?? - Sona Battleship (capital class ship).

?? - Sona Command Ship (capital class ship).

Hinako - Breen _Shok Taan_ Strike Cruiser (capital class ship).

?? - Timeship Number One (capital class ship).

?? - Timeship Number Two (capital class ship).

Herb - _Species 8472_ Battleship (capital class ship).

Lime - _Species 8472_ Heavy Bio Escort (capital class ship).

Mint - _Species 8472_ Heavy Bio Escort (capital class ship).

Taro Pantyhose - Borg Cube (Enormous Unit).

?? - The _Doomsday Machine_ (Enormous Unit).

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	8. Chapter 8

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Date: 220508, 120608

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Hehehe__**!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Part 8:

Nabiki wanted to scream in frustration. But she couldn't give voice to her current predicament so long as Kasumi was doing that 'relief'massage on her body and that accursed 'dildo' continued to tweak her pleasure centers from within.

The eldest Tendo sister simply watched her younger sister's antics with a growing smile on her face that was devoid of any real warmth while her fingers continued to 'massage' her sister's bosom in ways that Nabiki could never have imagined.

Tears sliding down her face, breasts heaving wildly in the air, sweat coating her entire body and her female essence practically dripping from the lower half of her body, Nabiki was certainly a sight that the male population of Furinkan High School would have given their right arm or leg to see.

A sense of compassion briefly manifested itself within the eldest Tendo sister's mind but it was snuffed out just as quickly by the rest of her mental functions and Borg programming. As the Borg Queen, Kasumi had many duties and functions. One of them was to ensure the smooth running of the day-to-day activities of the Collective and the other was to keep the rest of the Borg Drones in line.

Those who went out of line such as her sister did, in trying to get Ranma into trouble, were considered to have _'malfunctioned'_. Those who had _'malfunctioned'_, were dealt with in one of three ways. Either they were _'reset' _or ... in Nabiki's less serious case ... _'disciplined' _would suffice ... while the most serious cases were marked for termination where they would be _'recycled'_.

_'Recycled'_ was used only as a last resort ... when there was no chance of redeeming the lost drone, the Borg Queen thought darkly before returning to her self-appointed task with renewed vigour. As the older sister, Kasumi was determined to make sure that her younger sister was given her best chance at redemption before stronger measures needed to be taken. Thus, the **extra** effort at '_proper discipline_'.

_'__**AIIIEEEE!**__'_ came a female shriek from somewhere ... followed by some _ground-_shaking convulsions.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Suddenly, from out of the darkness of deep space, a sleek, fierce-looking black ship that resembled some deadly predator appeared in front of the Enterprise with its shields at full strength and its weapons powered up. It was sharp and pointed like a double-sided curved blade, giving all those that saw it ... a deep sense of unease.

**"RANCHAN! YOU CHEATING BAST#ARD!! WHERE ARE YOU??"** a female voice roared in pure anguish on all subspace frequencies.

"Warbird de-cloaking of the starboard bow. It's Reman ..." the Klingon Starfleet officer aboard the Enterprise announced.

**"SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW SO I CAN GUT YOU, YOU ASSH#LE!!"** the female voice continued.

"What's our shield status?" the Enterprise First Officer asked.

**"RANCHAN!! HIDING YOURSELF LIKE THE COWARD YOU ARE!! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR 'MAN AMONGST MEN' MOTTO??"** the female voice roared in a mixture of derision and anger.

"Thirty percent strength. We still haven't recovered from the pounding that we got from the Romulan fleet," the android answered.

**"LOST YOUR BALLS, EH?? TOO AFRAID TO SHOW YOURSELF??"** the female voice continued to mock.

"Geordi, how long do we have before our warp drive's back to normal?" Enterprise First Officer asked again.

**"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU REALLY ARE ... A SNIVELLING, COWARDLY PERVERT WHO CAN'T KEEP THAT TOOL OF HIS IN HIS PANTS!!"**

"I need half an hour before we can get the warp coils to operate safely, sir," the Chief Engineer answered.

"Hurry up. Something tells me that we don't have half an hour before the sh#t hits the fan," the Enterprise First Officer answered gravely.

Riker and the rest of the crew had no idea just how right he was.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Onboard the _Scimitar_ ...

A far different scenario was happening ...

With the Enterprise Captain and the Praetor of the Romulan Empire currently incapacitated due to the medical procedure to save Shinzon's life, the Reman Viceroy was now in _de-facto_ command of the ship.

He watched the two unconscious bodies of the Praetor and the Enterprise in silence before leaving the medical room for the bridge. He thought back to the time when he first encountered Shinzon when he was a child and ... what he was now. He had certainly come a long way from an unwanted and ill-treated beast of burden to being a master of the Romulan Star Empire.

Suddenly, he was disturbed from his thoughts by a transmission from the bridge.

'Sir ... we have a situation and we need you on the bridge ... now,' a voice spoke from the comlinks.

The Viceroy quickened his steps until he finally reached the spacious dimly-lit bridge of the _Scimitar_.

'What is it?' he asked the speaker.

The Reman Navigator turned and pointed to the viewscreen.

'Sir ... one of our newly constructed Warbirds just de-cloaked next to the Enterprise. We've been sending it our identification codes. It has not responded with the proper corresponding codes,' he explained.

'What? Hail the ship!' the Reman Viceroy ordered.

'The ship is ignoring our hails sir ... wait there's a transmission coming in ...' the Reman Navigor answered.

The image of a shoulder-length haired girl with a large piece of metal strapped to her back appeared on the screen.

'She's human?? What's she doing onboard one of our top secret ships?' the Reman Viceroy wondered.

'Put it on screen!' he ordered.

**"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU REALLY ARE ... A SNIVELLING, COWARDLY, PATHETIC PERVERT WHO CAN'T KEEP THAT TOOL OF HIS IN HIS PANTS!!"** the girl continued.

"Identify yourself! _Sparblade_ Navigator," the Reman Viceroy ordered.

**"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BALD-HEADED UGLY FREAK OF NATURE??"** the black-haired girl answered rudely.

"I repeat ... identify yourself _Sparblade_ Navigator! Or be destroyed right where you are!" the Reman Viceroy warned before activating the Scimitar's shields and powering up its weapons.

**"LOOK PAL!! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU ARE!! AND I DON'T GIVE A F#CKING DIPSH#T ABOUT YOU!! YOU GOT THAT, YOU PURPLE-SKINNED BALD-HEADED FREAK OF NATURE?? OR ARE YOU STRUGGLING WITH SOME KIND OF HEARING PROBLEM??"** the human girl yelled rudely in reply.

The Reman Viceroy ordered the rogue ship to be destroyed.

Fifteen disruptor blasts lanced out to hit the smaller Warbird but only a couple of them hit the target as the smaller Warbird executed several evasive maneuvers that put the Alpha Quadrant's finest to shame.

'Impossible ... ' the Reman Viceroy thought.

'Target shields down to ninety percent,' the Reman Navigator informed him.

'Lock all forward disruptors on the vessel! I want direct hits!' he ordered.

The human girl would learn the mistake of crossing the Remans, the Reman Viceroy thought smugly while watching the battle onscreen. They were just about to open fire when ...

**B O O M !**

A powerful explosion rocked the _Scimitar_, throwing most of its occupants of their feet.

'What was that?' the Viceroy asked.

'Primary shields down to forty-five percent! Secondary shields down to ninety percent! It was the Borg ship! It opened fire on us! Twice!' the Reman Navigator answered.

'Engage the cloaking device! We're leaving!' the Viceroy ordered quickly.

There was no longer any sense in staying.

Even with a ship equipped with the firepower and shield strength to floor the opposition like the _Scimitar_, the Reman Viceroy was quite doubtful of its chances in taking out any capital-class Borg ship in a one-to-one fight. That lesson had been well-learned by the Remans who had watched whole Federation and Klingon fleets being wiped out by a single Borg Cube during the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant not so long ago.

Consequently, if the Borg were getting involved in the fight, it would be foolhardy to oppose them with just one ship only. Without any further hesitation, the _Scimitar_ engaged its cloaking device and disappeared from sight like it never was ...

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Onboard the Enterprise ...

"The _Scimitar_ has cloaked and left the place ..." Data spoke.

"Don't blame them ... Geordi is the warp drive operational?" Riker asked as anxiety began to creep in upon him.

"Fifteen more minutes ..." the Chief Engineer answered.

A sense of doom laid its weight over the First Officer-turned-de-facto-Captain of the Enterprise.

"Sir ... our long range sensors are picking up multiple ship signatures heading in our direction," the android spoke.

"They appear to be ...," Data was about to speak when a large vortex appeared not far off from the starboard of the Enteprise.

A large ship exited the vortex which disappeared not long after.

"What's a Xindi ship doing here?" Riker wondered.

That question was answered moments later when a subspace transmission ... was received by the Enterprise.

**"MY SON IS SO MANLY!!"** a voice shouted in pure happiness across the subspace channel.

"Deanna?" the First Officer asked.

"I sense great joy coming from ... not the crew ... but the ship itself ," she spoke, puzzled by what she was getting from it.

"The ship itself? That's really strange. Data?" he asked.

"The ships that I spoke of are dropping out of warp, Sir," the android answered.

Indeed they were. The ships were appearing in groups of twos and threes ranging from medium-size to capital class vessels.

"What's a Gorn ship doing here?"

"It's very ... angry ... Sir. Furious would be a better word. I've never felt such anger from a ship before," the ship's councillor replied.

**'RANMA NO BAKA!! PREPARE TO DIE!!' **a voice crashed through the Enterprise subspace channels forcing the sound relay systems into overdrive to compensate for the sudden surge in volume.

Two more ships came to a stop in front of the Enterprise.

"Look ... Ferengi ..." Geordie spoke.

"I'm picking up a very strong sense of greed coming from both the Ferengi ships," Deanna spoke.

"Greed is common for most Ferengi ..." Geordie spoke.

"I'm not talking about the crew. I'm talking about the ships themselves. It's as if the ships are alive! Like the Gorn ship and the Romulan vessels earlier," Deanna answered.

**'PEASANTS! GET OUT OF MY WAY! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MY LOVE'S DALLIANCE WITH THE KITCHEN HARLOT!!'** a female voice shrieked in anger.

Two more ships appeared.

"Sona ..."

"I'm picking up a strong sense of purpose and desire for something from these ships."

"Breen ..."

"I'm only picking up a strong sense of dishing out punishment to juvenile delinquents??"

"Dominion ..."

"The Dominion ships have a strong desire to seek out someone or something. The Supercarrier appears to be furious about something ..."

"Cardassian ..."

"They also appear to be seeking out somebody ..."

A small _Species 8472 Hatchling_ dropped out of warp. It was followed by two more ships ... that were pursuing it.

"Look! _Hirogen Hunterships_! What are they doing here?" Geordie asked.

**"COME BACK TO ME, CHARLOTTE! DON'T RUN AWAY!!"** a female voice shouted frantically.

The tiny _Species 8472 Hatchling_ dodged neatly around the _Hirogen Huntership_'s attempts in trying to tractor-beam the ship .

"I'm getting a strong feeling of possessiveness from one of these ships ... it's frightening in intensity ..." Deanna shuddered.

"Three Klingon ships have de-cloaked off the port side ... a light year from our position ..."

**"AIREN!! WHERE ARE YOU?? SHAMPOO SHOW YOU GOOD, GOOD TIME WITHOUT SHAMPOO!!"** a female voice shrieked angrilly.

"A strong sense of outrage ..."

Another ship dropped out of warp ...

"A Voth ship ... What's a _Voth Command Cruiser_ doing here?" a crewmember asked.

"**ACCORDING TO AMAZON LAWS,** **SON-IN-LAW MUST MARRY SHAMPOO!**" a female voice echoed on subspace.

"Now that is really strange ... Who's this Ranma they keep on talking about ... anyway?" an Enterprise crewmember commented.

**"RANMA MUST MARRY AKANE!!" **an angry male voice shouted.

"Sir ... I'm receiving a priority-one Emergency from Starfleet Command," Data spoke.

**"RANCHAN IS MINE!!" **A female voice countered.

"Put it on screen!" The First Officer-turned-Captain ordered.

**"GRANDCHILDREN!!"** a female voice announced in pure joy.

The familiar face of Admiral Katherine Janeway appeared on the viewscreen.

"Will ... This is a surprise ... where's Picard?" the Admiral asked.

**"CHARLOTTE!! GIVE BACK CHARLOTTE!!"** the female voice cried out in dismay upon seeing the small _Species 8472 Hatchling_ fighter disappear into the large body of the Gorn Battlecruiser.

"He's with the Praetor. We're trying to get back to HQ but our warp drive's still offline ..." Riker explained.

**"LEAVE P-CHAN ALONE!!"** the familiar voice of a certain tomboy ordered.

"Well ... you had better hurry up. Deep space sensors have picked up the signature of something really huge that is approaching Federation space ... Visual enhancements of the approaching object have shown this ..." the Admiral continued.

The shape of a vast metallic construction appeared on the screen.

"It can't be ..." Beverly answered.

**"RANMA YOU PLAYBOY!! STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH SHAMPOO!!"** a male voice shouted in righteous indignation.

"The _Doomsday Machine_ ..." Riker whispered the dreaded answer that had been on everyone's mind.

"Sir ... a second Jemhadar ship ... has appeared behind the first one ..." Data warned.

**"GIVE CHARLOTTE BACK!!" **the first female voice shouted.

**"P-CHAN IS MINE!!"** the second female voice countered.

"Sir ... I'm picking up a power buildup from the weapons onboard the Gorn Battlecruiser and the Hirogen Hunterships," the android warned.

"Geordie, have we got the warp drives back online?" the First Officer asked worriedly.

"One more minute sir ..." the Chief Engineer answered.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?? YOU AMAZON HUSSY??"** another voice screamed.

**"OBSTACLES ARE FOR KILLING!!" **A female voice shrieked in pure outrage.

"I don't know if we have one minute ... but we really need to get out of here!"

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Below is a possible write-in for a future episode that I wrote just to fill up my time. Let me know what you think ...

_**Overheard:**__ The big issue here is not whether the Nerima Wrecking Crew can survive the 24th century. It is whether the 24th century __**can**__ survive the chaos of the Nerima Wrecking Crew ... _

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

_**SOURCE: ClASSIFIED STARFLEET REPORT 123-4355-0121 ...**_

_**BEGIN TRANSMISSION ...**_

_**TOP SECRET: ... THE NERIMA PROTOCOLS ...**_

_**CLEARANCE LEVEL: ... EXTREME. **_

_The Nerima Protocols (denoted by __**N**__) is a top-secret __agreement between all the governments of the galaxy__ requiring the Captain of a starship to notify __the nearest military command__ immediately upon detection of an__y__members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew in the vicinity__._

_The__Nerima Protocols__ was deemed necessary because of the extreme __danger__and damage __to __all space-faring__ civilization__s__ posed by even a single __member ... in the aftermath of the destruction of the Romulan Empire including the Romulan and Reman homeworlds of Romulus and Remus__. The __Nerima Protocols__ also authorizes a starship captain to violate the Prime Directive if necessary__ to neutralize any member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew that they come into contact with ..._

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship) ... Status: Partially Incapacitated.

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship) ... Status: Fully incapacitated.

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ranko Tendo - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Happosai - Rogue _Aggressor_ Borg ship from the _Descent_ episode (capital class ship) ... Status: Believed To Be Active.

Ukyo Kuonji - Reman Attack Warbird, _Sparblade _(capital class ship). ... Status: Currently Active.

P-chan - Species 8472_ Hatchling_ (heavy fighter).

Akane Tendo - Gorn _Athsseka_ Battlecruiser, _The Hammer of Justice _(capital class ship).

Nodoka Saotome - Xindi Lisar Mansir _Mother_ship (capital class ship).

Hinako - Breen _Shok Taan _Strike Cruiser (capital class ship).

Shampoo - Klingon _Fek'Lhr_ Polaron Cruiser (capital class ship).

Ling-Ling - Klingon ?? (capital class ship).

Lung-Lung - Klingon ?? (capital class ship).

?? - Hirogen Huntership Number One (heavy combat vessel).

?? - Hirogen Huntership Number Two (heavy combat vessel).

Moose - Jemhadar Supercarrier (capital class ship).

Perfume - Jemhadar Battlecruiser (capital class ship).

Dowel - Jemhadar Battleship (Enormous Unit).

?? - Krenim Timeship (capital class ship).

?? - Wells Timeship (heavy combat vessel)

?? - Voth Command Cruiser (capital class ship).

?? - Voth Destroyer Number One (capital class ship).

?? - Voth Destroyer Number Two (capital class ship).

?? - The _Doomsday Machine_ (Enormous Unit).

Taro Pantyhose - Borg Cube (Enormous Unit).

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Once again ... a big thank you to all my fans and reviewers who helped to make this story a success! Can you guess who the rest are?

Bye!

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


	9. Chapter 9

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Date: 120608

Disclaimer: All Ranma/ST characters and concepts belonged to their respective creators and owners.

_Synopsis: Where in the world is the Nerima Wrecking Crew?_

_**Warning: **__Hehehe__**!!**_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Part 9:

**Location: Federation Starbase Number 43** **...**

An emergency meeting between the various commanders of Starfleet was taking place ... The urgency was evident in everyone's behaviour and thoughts ...

"Admiral Paris, the _Doomsday Machine_ is now less than ten light years away from Federation space," a female voice spoke through the intercom.

"Gather the entire fleet in one spot. Strength in numbers," the aged Admiral replied.

"Let's lay all possible options on the table first. What about the rogue Borg ship that has been raiding planets and stations all over Federation space? Gathering the entire fleet in one spot would leave the Federation worlds undefended," the female Admiral asked.

"We have no choice. If we sent just part of the fleet to deal with the _Doomsday Machine_, we are just sending them to their deaths. With the firepower of an entire fleet, we at least stand a chance of penetrating its hull," came the answer.

"What about the use of transphasic torpedoes?" another Admiral brought up.

"There is a problem. The _Doomsday Machine_ does not utilise shields as one of its defenses like we do. Its primary strength lies in its indestructible neutronium hull and its sole offensive weapon, the anti-proton emitter. It would be better to use tri-cobalt devices to destroy it," Admiral Kirk spoke for the first time.

"Good point. Computer relay orders to the entire fleet to arm their torpedoes with tri-cobalt devices," Admiral Paris ordered.

"Order sent, Admiral Paris," the intercom chimed.

"What about the time when you sent a starship into the _Doomsday Machine_ you first encountered when you were captain? Couldn't we do the same too? Fill up an old starship with explosives and sent it into the heart of the _Doomsday Machine_?" Admiral Janeway suggested.

"Where it could be destroyed from the inside? A good idea ... Still we had better have the fleet on standby with tri-cobalt devices just in case this doesn't work," Admiral Paris cautioned.

"What do you mean doesn't work? It worked once. It should work a second time. I still don't like leaving the Federation worlds undefended from the rogue Borg ship. Hmm ... Wait! We could also have the fleet mined the arrival point with multikinetic neutronic mines keyed in to the _Doomsday Machine_'s signature," Admiral Janeway replied.

"And how do you suppose we are going to hide it from the _Doomsday Machine_'s sensors?" Admiral Paris looked doubtful.

"Cloaking technology," came the answer.

"That would be a _violation_ of the _Treaty of Algeron_," Admiral Paris pointed out.

"I'm aware of that but we need to use all measures necessary to deal with this menace. If we do not use all possible options opened to us, there might not be anything left for us to adhere to," the female Admiral replied.

"Decisions ... decisions ... decisions. Fine. The Romulans are going to have a field day with this ... you know," Admiral Paris reluctantly agreed.

"Let's rendezvous the entire fleet to this sector ..." Kirk suggested.

Suddenly ...

**"Warning! Warning! Deepspace sensors have picked up a Borg signature heading for Federation space,"** the cheerful computer voice chimed.

"So one of the three Borg ships in Romulan space has decided to enter Federation space?" Admiral Janeway asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Negative, Admiral Janeway. The three Borg ships are still there. They have not moved from their position," the computer answered in its ever-cheerful tone of voice.

"They have not? What ... Computer, identify ship class," Admiral Paris ordered.

"Borg Cube. Dimensions are eighty kilometers across in length, width and height. All scans indicate the Borg Cube is heavily armed and shielded," the cheerful computer voice continued.

"As if things couldn't get any worse ..." Admiral Paris groaned at the thought.

"**Warning! Warning! Three **_**Species 8472**_** Bioships have been detected next to Vulcan!**__**Incorrect! Correction ... Four **_**Species 8472**_** bioships have been detected next to Vulcan! All have been identified as capital-class vessels!**" the intercom above them chimed.

The Admirals looked at each other grimly across the table.

Things had just gone from bad to worse!

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

In another place on Federation Starbase Number 25 ...

"So let me get this straight ... Four _Species 8472_ capital-class ships are sitting right next to Vulcan. The _Doomsday Machine_ will reach Federation space in a few minutes. On top of that, a large Borg Cube is closing in onto our position as well. Not to mention that Starfleet still hasn't been able to deal with the rogue Borg ship that has been raiding planets and stations all across Federation space. Did I leave anything out?" the Federation base commander leaned back in his chair.

"The Enterprise is still in Romulan space working out the details for permission to enter Federation space with the three Borg ships. As for the _Scimitar_, it is equipped with thalaron emitters and has left the region not so long ago, Sir," the ensign spoke.

"The _Scimitar_ with its thalaron cannon has disappeared to goodness knows where?" the base commander asked again, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes Sir. The Enterprise lost contact with it while in Romulan space. The ship left after one of the Borg ships opened fire on it," the ensign answered.

"Hmmm ... Open fire on it ... Thank you. You may go ..." the Federation Base commander dismissed the ensign.

"Yes Sir!" the ensign saluted him before leaving the room.

_'I really need a vacation ... Especially when this whole thing is over!'_ the aged commander thought while rubbing his sweating forehead with his palm.

_D#MN! _

The Federation base commander swore.

_This whole matter was going to be the death of him!_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Back in Romulan space ...

"**RANMA! YOU CHEATING PERVERT! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!**" a voice thundered.

'_I think Ukyo's really mad. I've never seen her this angry before_,' the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist whispered to Kasumi.

The Borg Queen simply held him closer. Behind them, the sounds of groans and moans from the middle Tendo sister could be heard faintly in the background.

_'R-R-R-Ran-MAAAA! ... p-p-p-please-AHHH! l-l-l-let-GASPS! m-m-m-me g-g-g-go-AAAHH! ... I'm so-rry-GASPS! I-I-I-I-I will never do it again-AHHHHH!'_ a voice pleaded ... its voice sounded faint from behind.

Ranma was about to ask Kasumi to let the middle Tendo sister go but the eldest Tendo sister simply shook her head before he could even voice his request.

_'It's for her own good Ranma ... and you wouldn't deny Nabiki something that would be good for her ... would you?' _ the eldest Tendo sister looked at him lovingly as her arms held him.

_'No ... of course not. Martial artist's honour,'_ the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist swore.

Kasumi beamed happily.

_'That's my man ...'_ she said, meaning every word of it before giving him a deep and loving kiss.

Behind them ... a certain Tendo sister began to know despair.

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

"**RANMA! SHAMPOO TEACH YOU AMAZON SECRET TECHNIQUE ON HOW TO CASTRATE CHEATING HUSBANDS!**" another very familiar voice boomed across the subspace communication channels.

'_Like it or not, what has been done ... has been done ... Many will not like what has happened but accept it they must ... or cease dwelling on the past ..._' the eldest Tendo sister answered cryptically ... leaning her head onto Ranma's chest.

'_Thanks Kasumi. That really means a lot to me,_' Ranma hugged her tighter for comfort.

A large spear-shaped ship dropped into existence behind them. It was heavily armed and shielded. A very familiar male voice roared to the heavens ...

"**RANMA SAOTOME! FOR DEFILING THE FAIR AND PURE KASUMI, PREPARE TO DIE!**"

'_Oh sh#t! Now the Doctor's getting involved_!' the former Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist thought worriedly.

And the _Krenim Timeship_ opened fire ...

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Meanwhile ... on board the Enterprise ...

"Captain ... temporal anomaly detected," the android announced as a large ship exited the anomaly.

"Identified ... Krenim Timeship?? Weapons ... chronitan torpedoes ... temporal-based disruptors ... Sir ... the _**Temporal Incursion Cannon**__is powered up and ready to fire!_" Worf added.

"**RANMA SAOTOME! FOR DEFILING THE FAIR AND PURE KASUMI, PREPARE TO DIE!**"

"Geordie is the warp drive ready?? We really need to get out of here!!" Riker shouted through the intercom.

"Ready captain!" came the reply.

"Warp nine in any direction!" the acting captain ordered.

_Just then ... a wave of destructive temporal energies blasted out from the Krenim Timeship!_

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

A few minutes away from Federation space ...

A vast ... enormous ... gigantic ... metallic construction continued on its journey through deep space. Not faraway ... a large force of Federation starships of various shapes and sizes ... perhaps the biggest ever ... had been mustered more than twenty light years away from the border against it. The large ... massive ... humongous metallic construction slowed down and then came to a stop just outside the Federation border ... Its size stunning the Federation crews with its immensity.

The three Admirals watched the antics of the _Doomsday Machine_ with bated breath.

"What is it doing? Why is it stopping there?" an ensign asked nervously.

"Has it detected the minefield?" another crewmember joined in.

"That's what we're about to find out," Admiral Paris spoke grimly.

"I'm receiving a subspace transmission from the _Doomsday Machine_," the communications officer spoke.

"In text mode only ..." as a mixture of strange characters appeared on the screen.

"What's this ...?" another admiral asked nervously.

"We're decrypting its transmissions ... got it ... it says here ... it ... wants ... to ... fight ... our ... best ... warrior ... one ... on ... one ... for ... the ... honour ... of ... our ... school (he looked puzzled at this)? ... and if we lose ... we ... GOT ... TO ... HAND ... OVER ... OUR ... **DOJO ... SIGN** ... TO ... IT??" the communications officer exclaimed in disbelief.

"WHAT??"

A collective facefault echoed simultaneously throughout the entire fleet as everyone's jaws hit the ground in sheer disbelief at the same time.

TBC

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

**Story Guide:**

Current Progress:

Ranma Saotome - Borg _Tactical_ Sphere (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Kasumi Tendo - Borg_ Queen's Diamond_ ship (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Nabiki Tendo - Borg_ Scout _Cube (medium combat class ship) ... Status: Partially Incapacitated.

Ryoga Hibiki - Species 8472 _Heavy Bioship _(capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Tatewaki Kuno - Federation _Sovereign_ Dreadnought - _Enterprise-E _(capital class ship) ... Status: Fully incapacitated.

Kodachi Kuno - Romulan _Valdore_ Command Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Sasuke - Romulan _Norexan_ Warbird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Ranko Tendo - Autonomous Borg assimilated Romulan _Vereleus_ Battlebird (capital class ship) ... Status: Currently Active.

Happosai - Rogue _Aggressor_ Borg ship from the _Descent_ episode (capital class ship) ... Status: Believed To Be Active.

Ukyo Kuonji - Reman Attack Warbird, _Sparblade _(capital class ship). ... Status: Currently Active.

P-chan - Species 8472_ Hatchling_ (heavy fighter).

Akane Tendo - Gorn _Athsseka_ Battlecruiser, _The Hammer of Justice _(capital class ship).

Nodoka Saotome - Xindi Lisar Mansir _Mother_ship (capital class ship).

Hinako - Breen _Shok Taan _Strike Cruiser (capital class ship).

Shampoo - Klingon _Fek'Lhr_ Polaron Cruiser (capital class ship).

Ling-Ling - Klingon ?? (capital class ship).

Lung-Lung - Klingon ?? (capital class ship).

Azusa Shiratori - Hirogen Huntership Number One (heavy combat vessel).

Mikado Sanzenin - Hirogen Huntership Number Two (heavy combat vessel).

Moose - Jemhadar Supercarrier (capital class ship).

Perfume - Jemhadar Battlecruiser (capital class ship).

Dowel - ??.

?? - Krenim Timeship (capital class ship).

?? - Wells Timeship (heavy combat vessel)

?? - Voth Command Cruiser (capital class ship).

?? - Voth Destroyer Number One (capital class ship).

?? - Voth Destroyer Number Two (capital class ship).

?? - The _Doomsday Machine_ (Enormous Unit).

Taro Pantyhose - Borg Cube (Enormous Unit).

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111

Thank you ... all my faithful reviewers and fans. Yes ... got Nabiki right where I wanted her to be. She had that coming for a long time already ... being a super ... greedy queen bee ... that she is ... Greed catches up with a person sooner or later ... Can you all guess who the rest of the ships are?

11111111111100000000000000000000111111111111111100000000000111


End file.
